Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awsomeness
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Join Leo as he, Tigress, Po and the rest of The Furious Five to protect the Valley Of Peace from the forces of evil. Leo and Tigress's relationship will be tested. These are the Legends Of Awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Scorpion's Sting

It another day of training in the training hall. Leo stood behind Mantis with his arms behind his back. He watches his two friends, Po and Monkey, spar in the middle of training dummy's. Po was hit in the back of the head as Monkey ran two finger's up the panda's nose.

"Two points for Monkey!" Monkey cheered. "Light's out, Po!"

Leo let out a quite sigh, shaking his head.

"Ah!" Tigress said, who was going to sneeze. She covers her nose, but then, "Ah choo!" She sneezed. Tigress fell into the middle of the training dummy's. She got up, rubbing her head before one of the dummy's slaps her into Po and Monkey.

Leo, Shifu and the rest of The Furious Five made their way between the training dummy's and the Jade Tortoise Shell. He was going to help Tigress to get back on her feet, but Leo stop. "Ah." Leo said, beginning to sneeze. "Ah choo!" he sneezed, losing his balance. Leo walks into one of the Wooden Warriors. He was trying to block the attacks, but he sneezed again as one of Wooden Warriors slaps him besides Tigress.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Crane asked, helping him up.

"I think so." Leo said, feeling the sniffles in his nose.

"The key to sneak attack training is to do the unexpected." Master Shifu said as Leo, Mantis, Tigress, Viper and Crane walks up to him. "Doy!" Shifu turns around to face Po with his tongue sticking out.

"Huh?" Po asked confused.

This allowed Shifu to use his cane and sweeps the Dragon Warrior off his feet. "You see?" Shifu asked. "Unexpected." He turns around to look at Leo, Tigress, Crane and Viper. "Leo, you and Viper are up right after Tigress and Crane."

"Ah choo!" Tigress sneezed all over Crane's beak.

Crane wipes off the snot from his beak. Tigress sneezed again on his beak. Crane wipes his beak once more. He covers his beak just in case Tigress sneezes again. There wasn't any sneezing this time and he lowers his wing. But Tigress sneezed on his beak again. "Master Shifu, can we take five so I can sterilize my beak with hot coals?"

Po and Monkey was joking around about Leo and Tigress's cold. Leo caught a shuriken, growling in annoyance. "Tigress and I don't have a cold." Leo said. "It's probably just allergies."

Shifu threw his staff in front of Tigress and lands on top of his staff. "Wait." Shifu said. "Maybe you both don't have a cold." Shifu inspected Tigress's eye, ear and pulls out her tongue. "I see." he muttered. After Shifu was inspecting Tigress, the small master went over to Leo. Shifu takes a look at Leo's eyes, his ears and his mouth. "It's River Fever." Shifu said, backing away from Leo.

"What's the big deal of River Fever?" Po wondered. "You get a little sneezy, a little snooze then it's gone the next day. We've all had it when we were kids."

"I didn't." Tigress said.

"I've been here only for a few weeks." Leo said to them.

"Oh man." Crane said, walking up to Tigress with a couple of scrolls. "River Fever is bad news when you get it as an adult. You end up like this." He opens the scroll and shows it to Po.

"Ahh!" Po yelled, startled at the picture. "Is that a pig?"

"There's only one cure." Crane said, taking out another scroll and opening it. "Tea made from the sacred sun orchid."

"True." Shifu said. "The Sun Orchid is powerful, but getting one is dangerous. It used to grow here in the Valley Of Peace."

"So where does it grow now?" Leo asked.

"The Valley Of The Scorpion." Shifu answers him.

"No one is risking their lives for me and Leo." Tigress said. "We'll be fine."

"I don't think so." Leo said, shaking his head.

Tigress looks at her boyfriend. "What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

Leo threw a punch at Crane and Crane flew straight into the wall. "Like that." Leo answered.

"Muscle Spasm." Crane said, leaning forward. "It could happen any moment. But if you two don't get that Sun Orchid by sundown..." he was looking away, not wanting to say anything else.

"What?" Tigress asked, walking up to him.

"I can't." Crane muttered.

Tigress grabs him and pulls him up and they were eye leveled. "What?" Tigress growled.

"First, you'll never do Kung Fu again." Crane said.

Tigress gasps, letting Crane go. Never do Kung Fu again? It was the only thing she's good at. "I'd rather die." Tigress said.

"Yeah." Crane said. "That's second."

"Damn." Leo growled in frustration. He will never do Kung Fu again and he'll die. Seriously. It's kind of messed up once Leo thought about it.

Shifu pounds his staff several times to get Po and Monkey's attention. "This is no game." Shifu said. "Few have ever returned from the valley alive and those few have their minds destroyed as zombies from Scorpion's Sting."

Leo took a knee to kneel, listening to his master.

"Long ago, Scorpion was a celebrated healer." Shifu began. "An expert in medicinal plants. The soil in the valley of peace was the perfect soil for her experimental flowers. But once she discovered hypnotic elixir, and stung herself with it, it warped her body and her mind. She used this power to assault the valley with red-eyed zombies. She nearly succeeded of taking over, but Oogway has two things she never have; the people's loyalty and a hard shell. Oogway exiled Scorpion, but she stole the last Sun Orchid from here. She has sworn eternal vengeance upon anyone from the Valley Of Peace." He notice that Po and Monkey have left the Training Hall.

"But what will happen if she learns that Leo is here?" Viper asked.

Shifu turns around to look at her. "Scorpion will probably catch Leo and keeps him as a prize since he's not from around here." Shifu answers her.

"Where's Leo?" Crane asked, looking around the room.

Shifu turns back around and sees that Leo is not there with them. Then he realized that Leo set out to the Valley Of The Scorpion to retrieve the Sun Orchard for Tigress. But if Leo does not come back by sundown, Tigress and Leo will die.

* * *

Leo was running on the dirt road through the bamboo forest. He kept on running and stops in front of a stone wall. Leo took a quick glance on how long the wall is. "So this is the valley." Leo said. "Hmph!" He quickly moved to the right as Po slams into the stone wall.

The stone began to move slowly. Monkey lands next to Po as all three of them watches in silence. The stone wall falls onto the ground making a large sound. The sound was so loud that it echoed.

Po stands up, looking worried. "Did you think anybody heard that?" Po asked worried, moving his eyes towards Monkey.

"Think anybody didn't hear that?" Monkey asked with sarcasm. He looks at Leo. "Leo, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the Jade Palace. You still have River Fever."

"I'll be..." Leo coughed, "Fine. Don't worry about me."

"What should we do, Po?" Monkey asks the Dragon Warrior.

Po looks back at Leo. "We're already here." Po said. "If we turn back now, Leo and Tigress will never do Kung Fu again and die. Even if we did get the Sun Orchid, we're going to lose one of them."

"Then we have but one choice." Leo said. "Retrieve the Sun Orchid and give it to Tigress."

Before Po and Monkey could say a word, Leo punches them in the chest hard before running off into the valley.

"Was that a muscle spasm or a regular punch?" Po asked, getting up.

"Muscle spasm." Monkey answered. "Come on. We need to catch up to Leo."

* * *

Leo continues to run on the dirt road. He cuts through a wall of bamboo sticks that stood in his way with his diamond sword. Leo coughed some more. A thought appeared in his mind. Even if they do succeed, only one of them will survive.

Leo wanted Tigress to live instead of dying. If Tigress is recovered with the sun orchard, he will surely die. He will make sure to recover the sun orchard before sunset. But he won't go down without a fight. He will fight to the end.

"This must be it." Leo said, coming to a stop. Standing before him is Scorpion's lair. "Ah Choo!" Leo sneezed. "Damn it..." He took a knee, feeling the strength of the disease. Leo shook it off a bit before standing up.

The doors opens up. Readying himself, Leo arms himself with his sword and steps inside the cave. The doors close behind him and Leo walks down a long hall as he approach another set of doors. The doors opens up and Leo walks inside. Floating at the center of the room above a bowl of mystical water was the sun orchid.

Behind the sun orchid was a chair up against the wall with two flower paintings. Sitting on a shelf was some skulls. Leo saw a stinger from behind him and jumps backward to avoid the sting. He points his sword at his attacker.

"You must be Scorpion." Leo growled, eying his attacker.

"That is correct." Scorpion chuckled. "You must be the human from the Valley Of Peace I've heard so much."

"Give me the Sun Orchid or else, you bitch." Leo snarled.

"I don't think so." Scorpion said. "Your little monkey friend is already under my control. But it seems he's having a tough time to kill the Dragon Warrior. Since you're here, I'm going to sting you and you will be my mindless zombie."

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Leo yelled angrily.

Scorpion jumps to attack him, but Leo sneezed, catching her off guard with a muscle spasm kick. The kick sent her flying halfway across the room before looking at Leo. "Heh heh." she chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked, coughing.

"I know you have River Fever." Scorpion said. "And you're getting weak with each passing minuet."

Leo coughed before falling on all fours. The disease has gotten stronger on his way here. He could feel his strength leaving him as he collapses sideways. Scorpion laughs as she drags him into another room. There was a couple chains on the wall as she chains Leo.

"You should consider about being my servant." Scorpion said, standing in front of Leo.

"Ne...ver..." Leo said weakly.

"Have it your way." Scorpion said. "Either way, you're running out of time. It doesn't matter if you accept my offer because you will still die either way. Even if you succeed you or your tiger friend will still die." She pushes a door next Leo, revealing a second sun orchid. "I had a spare one ready just in case for something like this." Scorpion said, crawling up his arm. "Will you be my servant or become a mindless zombie?"

Leo snarls at her, making her chuckled. "Very well then." she said before she left the room.

Leo turns his head around, trying to look up. He tried to move, but the disease became too strong for him. Leo closes his eyes.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Crane was getting worried. "I don't think they'll make it." Crane said, walking back inside the Training Hall.

Tigress was laying on the bed with Mantis looking at her.

"They'll be here, Crane." Viper said before she looks back Tigress.

"Crane... Viper..." Tigress said weakly. "Mantis... I'll never...do..." She was saying before feeling the pain inside her. "Kung... Fu... again..."

"Don't worry." Mantis assured her. "They'll be here."

"But what about Leo?" Viper asks Crane.

"I'm not sure, Viper." Crane said. "A person needs to have the whole sun orchid. I don't know what will happen."

* * *

"Argh!" Leo yelled in pain, feeling the pain in his body. He has made no effort to move after he was captured. Is this how will it end for him? Leo hopes that he'll get out of these chains and see Tigress one last time before he dies.

"I'm not..." Leo growled, standing up, hanging onto the chains. "Going to... die! ARGH!" Leo yelled as he pulled the chains hard.

The chains broke in half and Leo destroys his cuffs, falling sideways but Leo jumps backward into the stone slab. The slam causes the sun orchid to fall over. Leo lifts his head up as he use the last of his strength to open his mouth and swallow the sun orchid quickly. His strength gave out after he swallows the sun orchid.

* * *

Scorpion hears a knock on the door. "Someone's at the door." Scorpion smiled. "Come in!" She crawls on the wall as Monkey opens the door. "Haha ha!" Scorpion laughs, sitting in her chair as Monkey brought in the dead Dragon Warrior on a cart.

"Po no more." Monkey said.

"Ha ha!" Scorpion laughed. "Who did a good job? You did, Monkey!" She quickly walks over to Po. Scorpion pushes his tongue back and forth before taking a sniff. "Eww!" Scorpion squealed turning away. "He's only been dead for a few minutes." Scorpion looks back at him. "He shouldn't stink already."

Po opens his eyes, startling her. "That's the stink of awesomeness!" Po yelled. He jumps off the cart, destroying it in the process and lands next to Monkey.

"Ah!" Scorpion gasps.

"Us, one." Po said.

"Scorpion, zero." Monkey said.

"How did you overcome my mind control?" Scorpion asked.

"A poison that's stronger than yours." Po answered. "That poison is called friendship."

The doors to the right side of the wall exploded. Walking through the rubble was Leo. But there was something different about him. His eyes are close.

"You'll need this." Scorpion said, tossing the his weapon towards Leo.

Leo snarls in response and engage Po in combat. Po was able to dodge Leo's sword, trying not to get cut. Leo withdrew his weapon and continues his attack.

"Leo, open your eyes!" Po shouted, grabbing a punch. "Are you a zombie or working for her?!" Po kicks him into the chair, making Leo grunts.

"Hmph." Leo said, pushing his feet off the wall and combats Monkey.

Monkey threw in several punches at Leo. He blocks every punch but didn't notice Po running up behind and slamming him into the wall. Leo quickly grabs Po and throws him into Monkey. The two warriors slams their heads into each other, causing pain. Leo walks up to them, drawing his blade.

"Heh heh." Scorpion chuckled, walking up behind him.

Leo opens his eyes and wink at the two warriors before turning around and did a palm strike to Scorpion. Scorpion hits the wall. She tries to attack but her tail was stuck in her own chair.

"Ah choo!" Po sneezed, throwing two small shuriken's at Scorpion's claws. Now Scorpion was trapped. "Bonus Points for Po!" Po cheered, looking at the orchid.

"Just split the points with him since he helped, Po." Leo said, sheathing his sword.

"Deal." Po said.

All three of them ran out of the lair.

* * *

Po, Monkey and Leo made it to the Training Hall with barely enough time.

"We've got it!" Po panted.

"Quick!" Monkey yelled, running up to Crane. "It's almost sundown." He hands the orchid to him.

"I'm suppose to make tea out of this, but there's no time!" Crane panic. He quickly puts the orchid in Tigress's mouth and she swallows the orchid.

No one made a sound. Silence took over the room. A few seconds pass and Tigress did not make a sound or any sign of movement. Everyone bowed their heads. Then Tigress quickly got up and made some impressive moves.

Tigress grabs Cranes throat. "Who do you think you..." Tigress was saying until she realized what she was doing. "I'm cured."

Leo watch Po, Viper and the kids cheer for her.

"You-re wel- come...?" Crane gasps, trying to breath.

Tigress lets go of him. "Sorry." Tigress apologies to him.

Leo leans back against the wall as the kids were running around. Shifu walks up to him. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Leo." Shifu said. "Can you explain what you did?"

"Of course, Shifu." Leo nodded his head. "I didn't want Tigress to die so I set out to the valley. Scorpion and I fought but I lost because of the River Fever. She chained me up and wanted me to serve her or become a mindless zombie. She had a spare sun orchid just in case."

Tigress and the others walks up to them.

"I chose neither and Scorpion left the room." Leo continues his story. "I passed out and woke up several hours later. Knowing I was running out of time, I used my remaining strength to destroy my chains and swallow the spare sun orchid. But once I recovered my strength, I made Scorpion think I was helping her. But she didn't realized I wasn't a mindless zombie when I open my eyes and did a palm strike. I did less damage without making huge damage."

"I see, now." Shifu said. "Well, I'm glad that you're safe. You are lucky there was a second sun orchid."

"But I know what would happen if there wasn't a spare one, Master." Leo said.

Shifu nodded his head as he, Po and the rest of the Furious Five kept an eye on the children. Tigress walks up to him. "Thank you for saving me." Tigress smiled.

"Do not worry about it, Tigress." Leo said.

"But I'm going have to punish you for leaving the Valley Of Peace when you had the River Fever." Tigress said with a evil smile on her face.

"And what does the punishment involved?" Leo asked.

"The punishment involves sparring with me." Tigress said.

"Alright." Leo said, nodding his head. "I'm looking forward to it."

Leo and Tigress kissed before they walk up behind Viper. Leo shook his head as he watches Po running around the room with hot peppers on his eyes.

* * *

_There you have it, everyone! The first chapter was similar to the first episode but I've thrown in some different stuff to spice things up for the story. I will be doing every episode but this story will be updated with every chance I can get. I do have other stories to work on. But this story is really important that focuses on Leo and Tigress._

_If you all want to know how Leo and Tigress ended up being in a relationship, then you just have to wait. I've already got some ideas for the story and how this will play out. It takes place right after Kung Fu Panda. I'll mention that story in future chapters later on. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess And The Po

Shifu, The Dragon Warrior, Mantis, Tigress and Leo were walking through town.

"Princess Mei Li's mission is the utmost important." Shifu said. "We can't afford any mistakes, Po." He said, turning his head towards the panda.

Po felt offended. He passes a dumpling cart and was going to get one, but Shifu grab's Po's hand to prevent him from getting a dumpling.

"You must get Mei Li safely to the king of Qiadan." Shifu continues to explain their mission. "She may be a child but she is royalty."

"Hm." Leo said.

Po walks in front of them, making them stop. "If there's one thing I like about is kids." Po said with a smile. "But if there's one thing that loves me is me." Po said with a nervous smile.

"I assume there may be some protocols to follow, I assume." Leo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She is a princess."

"That's right, Leo." Shifu agreed, nodding his head. "This protocol is strict. Never may eye contact, always address her with deference and avoid touching with absolutely necessary."

"What if she wants to hug my awesome body?" Po asked.

"Do not touch the royal silk!" a voice shouted angrily.

Po turns around and backs away, seeing a small pig with a royal olive robe with a black tiara that has a pink flower on her head. Two goats were standing in front of her ride.

"Now kiss my feet." Mei Li ordered.

One of the goats obeyed and kiss her foot.

"Now wash them." she ordered them again.

The two goats obeyed and washed her feet. She snaps her fingers and points to the ground, having the two goats to lay down on the ground. She steps on their backs and ran over to them.

"How dare you keep me waiting!" Mei Li shouted angrily at Po, Tigress, Mantis and Leo, walking past Shifu. "I am a princess!"

Tigress took a step back to avoid getting poke by the royal staff. Leo moved his right foot so the princess can move past him.

"If this happens again, I'll have you be headed!" Mei Li warns them.

"Ha ha!" Po laughed, walking up to her. "Yeah, behead everyone!"

The princess pokes the panda's belly. Doing that causes her staff to brake in half. "Insolent jiggling mess!" Mei Lii barked. "You broke my imperial staff!"

"And we're off to a great start." Leo said with sarcasm. "This is just embarrassing for her to do this in front of us."

"Your Imperial Highness." Shifu said, making her to turn around. "This is the Dragon Warrior."

"Nice to meet you, your highness." Po smiled, waving his hand. But the princess smacks his hand. "Ow!"

"Oh." Mei Li said. "I guess I do need you, butterball. So I won't have you executed... Yet!" She turns around and notice her two goat servants were sitting down.

Po backs away to Tigress, Mantis and Leo. "She's feisty, isn't she?" Po asks them.

"I thought you said that kids love you." Tigress said.

"It could happen." Po said. "She just needs a little encouragement."

Tigress and Mantis chuckled.

"Oh you think I can't do it?" Po asked. "There is no child that can resist the Dragon Warrior. I'm like a black and white sandbox in a playground covered in fur." He rubs his entire body. "I bet you both a foot massage by the time we get to Qiadan, she'll be eating out of my hand."

Tigress and Mantis liked the idea. It would make things interesting for them. "I'm in." Mantis said.

"Me too." Tigress added.

"What about you, Leo?" Po asks him. "Are you in?"

"I had something else to add to this little bet of yours, Po." Leo said. "I bet you twenty five yuan by the time we leave, she'll hit you and throw stuff at us along the way until she becomes friends with you."

"I accept." Po said, nodding his head.

Master Shifu snaps his fingers, having Tigress, Mantis and Leo walk besides him. "Please be sure to protect the princess on the way." Shifu said.

"Yes, Master Shifu." the three of them said.

Leo, Tigress and Mantis bowed before leaving the village with Po, the princess and her servants. They walking through the bamboo forest fast but slows down.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to the doll that Po gave her." Leo said, walking besides Tigress.

Something loud pops behind them.

"Huh?!" Leo shouted, quickly turning around.

Mei Li was holding fire poppers in her hand. "Ha ha!" Mei Li laughed, throwing the fire poppers at Po.

"And the best part is, that will never get annoying." Mantis said.

"I couldn't agree more, Mantis." Leo agreed. He heard the Dragon Warrior screaming in the back and walks past them.

"Are you and the princess buddies yet?" Mantis asked.

The Dragon Warrior was covered in a black soot. "It's a process." Po muttered.

It has been a few hours since they left the Valley Of Peace. Everyone stops and sits down eating their food. The princess, however, was eating alone. Leo sits down, drinking his tea. Po lands in front besides Tigress and Mantis, flat on his stomach.

"I think why kids love you is because you land on stomach." Leo said.

"Ha ha ha!" Mantis laughed.

After having their meal, they resume their walk. Leo sighs in annoyance that the Imperial Princess threw another fire popper at them again. When Leo turns around to walk, he took a step back. Po was wearing makeup, a red nose and a goofy looking hat.

"Do you think the princess loves clowns?" Po asks with a smile on his face.

"You look like an idiot, Po." Leo said. Then he heard a snap. "Ha!" He shouted, drawing his diamond sword.

"What is it?" Po asked, looking around.

"Bandits!" one of the goats shouted in fear.

The bandits surrounded them all. Their leader, Fung, growls at them. "Looks we'll do this the hard way." Before he can say another word, Leo threw his diamond sword at Gahri, making the croc duck out of the way.

"Hmp!" Leo jumps over the crocs head and grabs his diamond sword and engages Gahri.

Gahri was doing his best to block Leo's attacks. He tried to sweep Leo off his feet, but Leo grabs his tail and swung him into one of his comrades. Two more bandits rushes at Leo with axes in their claws. Leo cuts the axes in half, growling at the two bandits.

"Hah!" Leo yelled, tackling into Fung.

The tackle sent Fung into a boulder. The croc snarls at him. Fun swung his axe to hurt Leo. Leo parries the attack before doing a hook kick and a side kick to Fung's jaw. Fung yelled in pain as Leo dove forward to another bandit.

Leo withdrew his sword and threw in some punches at the croc in the chest before jumping over him, delivering an axe kick to the head. Leo joins up with the Dragon Warrior along with Mantis and Tigress.

"That was close." Mantis said.

"Later losers!" Fung shouted in glee. His bandits has stolen everything and tied up the servants. Fung and his bandits began to escape by climbing up a stone wall.

All four warriors began to chase after the bandits, but they stop when they Mei Li's voice. Leo turns his head around to see the princess hanging in a tree.

"Get me down from here!" Mei Li commanded. "Now!"

At that moment, the branch brakes and Mei Li began to fall down. Leo didn't have time to turn around and jumps backwards with his hands outstretch. Mantis lands at the base of the tree, followed by Leo. Leo lands on Mantis, followed by Tigress and Po. Po had his hands up above his head and the princess lands on his hands.

"Get your hands off me." she ordered.

The panda sets her down as Mantis crawls out from underneath Po. Po got up from Tigress and Leo.

"Are you alright, Tigress?" Leo asks her.

"I'm fine." Tigress said, lifting her head to look at him. She helps him up.

Leo notice everything was gone. He didn't say anything as he pulls Po up on his feet and walks over to the princess.

"You stink as a warrior!" Mei Li shouted, pointing a finger at Tigress. "You're supposed to be protecting me!"

"Yes, princess." Tigress said, bowing her head.

"And you!" Mei yelled, pointing a finger at Mantis. "I wouldn't even use you as bait!"

"Yes, princess." Mantis said.

Mei Li turns her attention to Leo. "You were also to protect me as well, human! Some warrior you are!"

Leo said nothing and bowed his head. He tighten his fist, but it didn't went unnoticed by Po.

Po couldn't take it anymore and bends over. "Leave them alone." Po snarls at her. The princess turns around and smack him in the mouth, destroying the puppet that Po gave her.

"My stuff is gone and it's all your fault!" Mei Li yells at him angrily.

"It's my fault?!" Po shouted. "You wouldn't stay in the tree. You let the bandits get away. You've dump the last of the water and you picked on my friends!"

"How dare you!" Mei Li snarled.

"I dare when something is wrong, it's wrong." Po stated angrily. "I don't care how royalty you are. You are a mean spoiled brat with no friends and nobody likes you!"

Mei Li's anger faded away after what Po said. The Imperial Princess bursts into tears and ran away from him.

"Perhaps we should camp here for the night." Leo suggested.

"Well, this trip has been fun." Tigress said, walking past Po.

Leo used his sword to cut the ropes, freeing the servants. After the servants was free, they gathered some firewood for the night. Po and the princess made up and the two of them were playing mahjong. While the two were playing mahjong, they can somebody grunting not too far. Tigress watches Po and Mei Li walks past her. Several feet in front of them was Leo.

"Ha!" Leo shouted, throwing in some punches and a swing from the sword.

"Hey, Leo." Po said, walking up to him with the princess.

"What do you want, Po?" Leo asks him, not turning his head around.

"We wondering who was grunting over here." Mei Li said.

Leo took a deep breath before he answers her. "I am only sharpening my skills, your majesty." Leo said.

Mei Li looks at Po. "Is it alright if I have a moment alone, Po?" Mei Li asks him.

Leo stops his training to turn around to look at the princess.

"Are you alright?" Mei Li asks Leo. "From earlier this afternoon?"

"I am fine, princess." Leo said.

"Are you sure?" the princess asks him. "Po said you've tighten your grip on your sword. I shouldn't have yelled at you, the bug or the man with the stripes."

"Do not worry, your majesty." Leo assured her. "You have every right to be angry at me and my friends. Sometimes, warriors are not great all the time, especially when they don't have any friends."

Tigress got up from her rock and silently walks over to them but stop several feet.

"If you don't have any friends, you'll be alone like you used to until you made friends with Po." Leo explains. "The only way to make friends is to be nice to them. That way you don't have to be alone."

Mei Lii nodded her head and walks back to Po to continue their game. Leo notices Tigress walking up to him. "I thought you were asleep, Tigress." he said.

"I was until I heard Po screaming." she replied. "But I've heard your conservation with the princess, Leo. What you said was helpful to her."

Leo grins at his girlfriend. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Leo." Tigress said. "Come on, Leo. We need to have a full nights rest for tomorrow." Tigress gently grabs his hand.

"Alright, Tigress." Leo said. Leo gave her a kiss and Tigress leads him to the rock she was resting on. Leo and Tigress sits down next to each other while they were holding hands.

* * *

Morning came and they were all walking on the road. Everyone watch as the Imperial Princess was riding on top of the Dragon Warrior's head, steering him. Po crashes into a tree and fell down, laughing with the princess.

"Is the princess laughing or am I just crazy?" Tigress asks Mantis who was sitting on her shoulder.

"I'd say both."

Tigress notices they reached their destination. "The Qiadan!" she alerted everyone. "We're there." Tigress and Leo ran up to a couple of boulders. Standing before them was the home of the Qidan.

"It looks..." Po was saying to find the right word.

"Smelly." Mei Li said.

"I was going to stanky, but I think we're on the right page here."

Everyone walks up to the front door. "Go ahead and knock." Po said to Mei Li, putting her down.

"Do you think they have fried rice balls stuffed with bean paste?"

"That would be awesome." Po smiled.

Po, Tigress, Leo and Mantis watches the princess walks up to the door to knock. One of her goat servants walks up besides Po.

"It is so nice of you to give her a little bit of happiness before she becomes a servant of the Qidan forever." he said.

Leo slowly turns his head to the goat. "What the hell did you just say?"

"It's why we came here." the goat said.

"I thought this was a peace mission." Leo said.

"It is." the goat said. "We're giving Mei Li to the Qidan King in exchange for peace. "A terrible war has waged on between us and the Qidan. It was only by the offer of a princess, one who show our people in torturous labor that the war had ended. A difficult but an unavoidable arrangement. Every few years, the king is given a new princess for none of them last that long."

Po couldn't believe it. Mei Li was going to be a servant for the rest of her life? He needs to get the princess away from here. "We have to get her out of here." Po muttered, trying to get the princess.

But the doors opened and a voice shouted.

"Bring me the princess!"

Two water buffalos with spears escorted everyone inside except the imperial servants. Po carries the princess as the four warriors walks over to the king who was waiting on his throne. The king was much bigger than the guards. He was wearing a red tunic, a brown belt and golden brown pants.

"I've waited weeks to have a royal servant to scrub my armor." the king said. "Bring me the princess! My new servant."

"What?" the Imperial Princess gasps in shock.

His guards surrounded them.

"Once more for clarity." The king said. "Give me the princess!"

"Okay." Po said. "Here you go." He pushes Tigress in front of him, causing Mantis to jump off her shoulder.

"What?" Tigress asked, looking at Po. She looks back at the king. "Uh, yes, I am the princess."

Leo growled under his breath.

"My, my, princess." the king smiled. "Please, won't you do the Ceremonial Princess Dancing Song?"

"Ceremonial Dancing Song?" Tigress asked confused. She doesn't know anything about that.

"Do the princess dancing song!"

Tigress looks back at Po and the Dragon Warrior nodded his head before looking back the king. "Uh... Princess." Tigress began to sing off key. She took a couple steps to the right, waving her arms in a circle. Mantis, however, was enjoying the song.

"Stop!" the king ordered, making Tigress stop singing. "Do you really think I'm stupid?"

"A little." Po said.

"Well, I'm not. And I'm also not patient! Hand her over now!" the king ordered him. He threw an axe in front of the Dragon Warrior.

"I can't." Po said, protecting the princess in his arms. "No way, can't do it."

"So be it." the king growled.

Leo drew his diamond sword as the king's guards attack them. He engages two guards, blocking a swing from their axes. Leo jumps over the two guards to avoid a spike ball. "Hmph." Leo said as he watches the two soldiers get hit.

"Stop!" Mei Li yelled, stopping the fight. She got off from Po's arms and ran. "I won't let you risk your lives for me!" She stops in front of the king. "King of the Qidan. I, Princess Mei Li, surrender myself to you."

The king smiled evilly since he heard it from the princess herself. Two guards blocked Po from reaching the princess.

"I have to, Po." Mei Li said sadly.

"I accept this offer." the king said. "In exchange I promise peace! Right, let's start with get out! Put her in chains!"

Mei Li looks at Po one last time with a sad face. She hung her head down sadly and walks over to the a stone pillar where there are chains hanging down. Leo sheathes his sword.

"Wait!" Po shouted. The guards grabs his arms.

"What is it?" The king asked, staring at the panda.

"Let's make a deal." Po said, freeing himself from the guards. "I'll fight any warrior that you choose." Before he could say anything else, Leo taps him on the shoulder and the panda turns around. "What?"

"I will fight the warrior that he chooses." Leo said.

Tigress looks at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Leo, I can handle them." Po said.

"I don't think so, Po." Leo replied. "You've seen how the king's guards are when Mantis tried to use his nerve attack. They're tough. I'll take this one." He turns around to face the king. "So here's the deal. I challenge you! One warrior to another. If I win, the Imperial Princess Mei Li returns with us. But if you win, you have her and me."

"Why would I...?" the king was asking, but he stops and takes a closer look at Leo. "Wait a minute. You are this "human" I keep hearing about?"

"The very same." Leo answered, crossing his arms. "And the panda behind me is the Dragon Warrior."

"And he's the Dragon Warrior?" the king asked excitedly. "No way!"

"It is, really." Mantis said.

"I had a hard time of believing it too." Tigress said.

"I have defeated Kung Fu masters across the land." the king said with an evil smile. "But to have a human to be my personal servant? I accept your challenge! Prepare to fight!" The giant king slowly stands up from his throne.

Mantis fell backward off of Tigress's shoulder.

The giant king stood fully. "Temutai, Warrior King Of The Qidan!" he yelled, raising his head to the sky. Temutai's warriors bellowed for their king.

"I thought Temutai was just a myth." Mantis said, looking at Tigress.

"They say that his Kung Fu is so strong that he can an opponent in half without even touching them." Tigress said, looking at the Dragon Warrior.

Temutai walks in front of Leo.

Mei Li rushes in between them. "I won't allow this!" Mei Li yelled at the Warrior King.

"You don't have a choice." Temutai said. "Sit down!"

One of his guards grabs Mei Li and puts her down on a small flat stone near the stone pillar. Everyone made room for Leo and Temutai. Leo gave his diamond sword to Po before everyone gave them room.

Leo got into his tiger stance, circling around the Warrior King.

"I never expected I would fight you, human warrior." Temutai said.

"It's a first time for everyone that I come across here." Leo said. "Ha!" He jumps towards the Warrior King and delivers a hard punch to the gut. "Hm?" Leo notice that his opponent didn't flinch or made a sound after he threw a punch.

"My turn." Temtuai smiles evilly. He grabs Leo by the arm and threw him hard in the ground.

"Rgh!" Leo grunted, getting up from the ground. Temutai runs towards him and jumps into the air, delivering two punches. "Shit!" Leo hissed as he dove under the Warrior King. But the Temutai quickly turns around and brought both of arms down quickly. Leo brought his arms up to block the two chops. The Warrior King kicks Leo in the chest and Leo was sent flying into a destroyed wall.

_"Damnit!" _Leo thought. _"He's a tough opponent."_

Temtutai charges in with his head and threw Leo in front of his friends.

"Ha." Leo grunted, sitting up.

"Leo, you can't fight him." Mantis said. "He's too tough, even for you."

"It's true what they say." Leo said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." He quickly got up.

"Is this all you have, human?" Temutai bloated.

"No." Leo snarled with fire in his eyes. Leo quickly ran towards the Warrior King and the Temutai was about to kick him again. Leo saw it coming as he dodges to the right and delivers a chop along with an axe kick.

"Gah!" Temtutai grunted.

"Hmph." Leo smirks.

"Ha!" Temutai yelled, charging at him again.

Leo jumps and lands on the Water Buffalo's head and delivered some powerful punches before he grabs the Warrior King's ear and slams him into the wall.

"Bah!" the Warrior King grunted.

Leo lands behind him, quickly getting into tiger stance. Temtuai charges at him and Leo jumps over and kick the Temutai in the back, making the Warrior King hit into another wall. Leo looks over and notice he was near the stone pillar. The Warrior King charges one more time. This allows Leo to dodge out of the way and delivers a flying side kick to the back.

This sent the Warrior King smashing into the stone pillar, destroying it. Temutai landed flat on his stomach and big pieces of the pillar lands on his head. A big stone landed on him, making the battle to end.

Po sighs in relief as he picks up Mei Li. "So, we leave with princess and you promise to keep peace?"

"Yes."

Mei Li whispers something into Po's ear.

"We need one more thing." Po said.

* * *

Everyone left and was walking down the road, eating fried rice balls with bean paste. Po handed back Leo's diamond sword once they left.

"Are you alright?" Tigress asks him as she was walking besides him.

"I'm fine." Leo answers her.

"I can't believe you beat Temutai." Mantis said.

Leo couldn't help but smile a bit.

Tigress walks in front of him, making him stop. "What do you did back there was good." Tigress said. "You've saved Mei Li's life."

Leo grins as he leans in and kissed her. Tigress gave into the kiss and kisses back with passion. The two broke their kiss and resumes to walk with everyone else. But everyone stops to see Fung and two croc bandits, going over the stuff that they stole.

"That fabric?" the second croc bandit asked, pointing it at in the cart. "Really hard to find."

"Unlike you idiots." Tigress said, getting their attention and turning around.

Leo unsheathes his diamond sword with an evil smile on his face.

"Damn it." Fung cursed. He turns head to the right to his two bandits running around until they ran into each other. "Seriously, you guys?" Fung groans, throwing his spike helmet on the ground before turning his head at them. "This is just embarrassing."

"Just when we're about to kick your fucking ass!" Leo shouted, charging at the bandits with Po, Tigress, Mantis and Mei Li.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I know it was similar to the episode, but I've decided to change things up in the end and have Leo fight Temtutai instead of Po fighting him. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sticky Situation

Leo was doing some exercises in the courtyard. He threw in a couple of jabs, a right hook punch, an upper cut with a mean axe kick. Leo has only been doing his exercises for an hour before breakfast. "That should do it." Leo said. "I should join the others before we begin training." He walk down the hall and into the kitchen where the Furious Five was sitting down, eating except Mantis.

"What's wrong with Mantis?" Leo asked, sitting down next to Tigress.

"Mantis's girlfriend dumped him." Crane answers. "Now he won't eat."

"I know just the dish to sooth you tiny broken heart." Po smiled. The Dragon Warrior went to the counter. "Need a few bean paste. Some plum sauce, extra sticky. Now for my secret ingredient." He sprinkled some tiny pebbles onto the dish.

"Isn't that what we use to patch up the walls?" Crane asks him.

"So now we patch a broken heart." Po said. He began to stir the food quickly for a few seconds. "Voila! Po's famous sticky dumplings. "Try one, Mantis."

"Thanks, Po." Mantis said as the Dragon Warrior walks up to him.

Leo looks up and sees Mantis's face stuck to the dumpling.

"I guess I went overboard with the sticky." Po said. He began to shake the dumpling around.

Leo sighs and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous." Tigress muttered. She stands up and turns around to grab the chopsticks. "Here." Tigress said, grabbing Mantis.

The two warriors began to pull and Mantis was free and they were sent flying in opposite directions. Shifu walks in and sees the kitchen amess. Po was upside down and Shifu sees the Furious Five laying besides the table. Leo, however, was hanging on the side of the table and slides forward on the other side. He stands up and looks at Po with an annoyed look on his face. "Next time, Po, use a knife to slice the dumpling in half." Leo said annoyed.

"Mealtime is over." Shifu announced. "Let's train."

Leo walks around the table and follows Shifu with the Furious Five.

* * *

Shifu stood and watches his students train. Leo threw in a few punches and a sweep of the kick towards a wooden warrior. He dodges a couple swipes from behind as he extends both his left leg and right arm to stop both attacks. He jumps next to Tigress, striking his pose.

"Excellent work." Shifu said. "Po, I-" Shifu was saying as he turns around and stops to look at Po. "Are you eating in here, panda?"

The Dragon Warrior didn't say anything as his mouth was full. He swallowed before answering. "No." Po said.

"We have rules about eating at the training hall." Shifu said.

"Is one of them that we should?" Po asked.

Shifu sighed as looks over his shoulder. "That's enough training for today." Shifu announce. "You're dismissed."

The Furious Five and Leo bowed to their teacher before leaving the training hall.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Mantis asked.

"Crane and I are going to the valley to pick up a few things." Viper said.

"I'm going to be doing some training on my own for a few hours." Leo said to them. He made his way down to the fight arena and began his own training. Leo did a couple of knee strikes and done a triple tornado kick. The teen caught his breath as he did a hand stand with one hand. He began to focus for standing still.

"Hmm." Leo sighed deeply as his shirt slid down in front of his face.

There was something that caught Leo's eye before he left the Training Hall. He saw a mark of Shifu and a warthog.

"Hey Leo." Viper smiled, slithering up to him. "I see that you've doing your own training."

"Thank you, Viper." Leo said. "It's better than doing nothing."

"I agree." Viper said.

"Viper, something caught my attention in the Training Hall today." Leo said.

"What caught your attention?" Viper asks him.

"The mark of Shifu and a warthog." Leo answered.

"Oh." Viper said. "You must've seen Shifu and Taotie's mark."

"Who is Taotie?" Leo wondered.

"Taotie used to be a friend of Shifu when the two of them were training at the Jade Palace many years ago." Viper explains to him. "Shifu and Taotie built the Training Hall to train better. But Taotie was still poor. He took the Jade Orb Of Infinite Power and built a wooden warrior. Shifu and Oogway took away Taotie's creation and the Jade Orb before dismissing him from the Jade Palace."

"Interesting." Leo said. "Let's just hope Po doesn't get him involved."

A couple hours has passed as Leo was doing some handstand pushups. Leo got back on his feet, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Po should be done with Training Hall by now." Leo said, looking at the sun. "I should finish my training in the Training Hall." He made his way up to the training grounds. Leo was a couple feet away when he saw Po coming towards him.

"Don't go in there!" Po shouted. The panda trips and rolls to Leo.

Leo stops with both of his hands. "And why shouldn't I go in there, Po?"

The panda stands up. "I'm just redecorating the walls in there." Po smiled nervously. "You really don't want to go in there."

"Sorry Po, but I'm going in there to finish my training for the day." Leo said to him.

"You're afraid of me?" Po teased him.

Leo tighten both of his fists as the panda took a couple of steps back and ran past Leo. "Get back here, Po!" Leo shouted, running after him. He exits the courtyard and looks around the area as he was running down the steps. "Po may went back to the training hall." he said. Leo turns around and heads back to the Training Hall.

Once Leo arrived in front of the Training Hall, he could see the Dragon Warrior laying on the ground with Tigress standing behind him while the others confronted Po and Leo walks up to them.

"I don't know what you're talking-" Po was saying as the wall exploded.

Everyone landed safely except Po as he lands on his back. The Kung Fu Invention was exiting the dust cloud.

"Is that the Training Hall?" Leo asked, looking at Po.

"Yes." Po answered.

"And who is that?" Shifu asked, noticing two people inside the machine.

**"Hello, Shifu, my old friend."** a male voice spoke.

There was two people in the cockpit and these two people were two warthogs. The two warthogs were wearing pants. One was a young warthog while the other one was middle age.

"Taotie!" Shifu gasps. "How did this happen? How did he get in here?"

"Oh, it was quite simple, Shifu." Taotie answered. "Your Dragon Warrior showed us the way in."

Shifu and the Furious Five all looks at Po angrily. Leo looks at the Dragon Warrior with anger.

"About that, heh." Po chuckled nervously. "I kind of got some sticky dumplings in the training machine that went which went boom, crash and I found Taotie to fix it and he blah blah blah made that!"

"You're responsible for all of this?" Shifu asked, angrily.

"I thought you and Taotie were friends." Po said.

"We were once." Shifu said, looking back at Taotie. "Until he abandon Kung Fu when his heart turned dark."

"Oh..." Po said. "Would've been good to know."

"Gr." Shifu growled angrily before he looks back at Po. "I'm very angry with you, panda. So angry I can't come up with a harsh punishment for you."

Taotie pulled a switch and one of the iron claws slammed Po into the ground, leaving a hole in the ground.

"That's good enough." Shifu said before looking at his students. "Everyone, positions!"

The Furious Five took their positions as Leo drew his diamond sword. Po climbs out of the hole. "Yeah, we can do it!" Po cheered. "We can take this thing down!"

"Po, I gave you a broom and this happened!" Shifu shouted, angrily at the panda. "Do you think I'm going to let you fight?"

"Sit this one out." Mantis said.

"Haven't you done enough?" Tigress asked coldly.

"As a wise man said, get the hell out of here!" Monkey shouted at Po.

"But-" Po was about to say something but Tigress cuts him off.

"We don't want your help." Tigress said coldly to him.

Leo didn't bother looking at Po as he kept his eye on Taotie. "Listen to them, Po." Leo said coldly. "Stand down."

The Dragon Warrior looks down in defeat. Po turns around and runs away.

"Look at that, Shifu." Taotie smiled. "All of your precious training, running away. You'll never see a machine do that."

"And you'll never see a machine do this." Shifu said, tapping his walking stick.

Tigress ran up to the machine and landed on the spike ball. Tigress did a backflip in the air and did a double palm strike, destroying the spike ball before she landed. Crane flew towards the machine, dodging the spike ball. He can see the stone hammer coming and destroys it with his limbs. Monkey threw Viper onto one of the other weapons destroying the spike ball.

Monkey took the opportunity to run over to the machine and destroys another spike ball.

"Ha!" Leo shouts, grabbing one of the claws with one hand. He notices one of the other claws coming for him and have no choice but to dodge the claw. "Damn you!"

"Ha ha!" Taotie laughed.

The machine extended both its claws at Leo, The Furious Five and Master quickly avoided the attack. Tigress made an attempt to run towards the machine dodging the rope that was tied with rocks. But Tigress got captured and was sent to the ground.

Crane knocks the arrows away and was caught. "Oof!" He grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Ha!" Monkey yelled, doing a flying kick. His leg was caught in chains and he was thrown backwards.

Viper was dodging the shuriken's but she got captured as well.

Mantis jumps onto the knife and the knife was fired. "Bad idea!" he screams over Leo and Shifu's heads.

Leo got into his tiger stance with his weapon ready, keeping his guard up. The machine fired several rock-ropes at him. He dodges them quickly and deflected the shuriken's as well. But the machine fires a knife at him, grazing his arm. "Gr!" Leo grunted. As like his comrades, Leo was captured by the rock-ropes.

Shifu got into his stance. He deflected several shuriken with no sweat. The red panda master leans back a bit as the big knife lands behind him. He quickly dodge to the right from the chains and the fire.

"Ah!" Shifu gasps as he sees a claw coming to him. He jumps into the air but the claw grabs him.

Taotie is glad that Shifu was brought to him. "So, Shifu, ready to admit that machinery is more better than your precious old-fashion kung fu?" Taotie asks him.

"Machinery will never powerful because it has no heart." Shifu said to him.

"And soon neither will you!" Taotie shouted, activating a switch.

Shifu was brought to the other claw and was doing his best not to get crushed.

"Surrender, Taotie!" Po shouted, appearing at the training grounds with a wok on his head as he got their attention.

"Hah!" Taotie chuckled. "Your panda style is no match against my machine!"

"It is you who is no match for this!" Po yelled, revealing a bowl of dumplings in his hand.

"Dumplings?" Taotie asked confused.

"Dumplings?" Shifu asked.

"Sticky Dumpling Style!" Po announced, getting into his stance.

The roof of the tortoise shell opens, firing hundreds of arrows. Po take the wok off and kicks it into the arrows, deflecting every single one. Both opponents stare at each other in the eye, slowly reaching for the chance to strike. Taotie activates a lever, firing those hook rings at Po.

"Hup!" Po shouted as he jumps over the hook rings. He quickly jumps into the air and fires several sticky dumplings. A couple of them went inside the machine.

"Ha ha!" Taotie laughed.

Po didn't act fast enough as his right arm was caught by the chains. He grabs the chopsticks with his mouth and throws the bowl on top of his head as his other arm was caught. "Whew." Po sighed. He was being pulled towards the machine.

Po grabs both chains and yanks them out of the machine. He grabs his weapons and ducked from getting burned by the fire. After eating a roasted sticky dumpling, Po rolls out of the way and fires his dumplings again. "Come on dumplings, do you stuff!" he shouted.

Leo took this opportunity to cut himself from the rope with his sword. It took a few seconds and Leo was free. He notice the machine was moving towards Po and Shifu. The machine lifted its axe and was about to slice them. Leo dives forward and rolls in between them, raising his diamond sword above his head to block the axe just in time.

"Leo!" Shifu gasps.

"Do not think I'm finished yet!" Leo gritted his teeth as he snarls at Taotie.

"You think you could defeat me with dumplings?!" Taotie shouted. He felt the machine shaking. "What's happening?! Crank harder!"

"You crank harder." Bian said to his father.

The machine began to shake violently as the axe retreated.

"No!" Taotie shouted as his machine broke down.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust and the dust disappeared, revealing Taotie and Bian standing in their control center. Taotie was holding the Jade Orb above his head.

"Do you-" Po was about to say, but he was cut off.

Leo quickly slices the stands in half before heading back to Po's side. The orb rolls over to Shifu. Taotie pokes out of the wreckage with his blade umbrella. He grabs his son and flies off.

"We'll be back for the Jade Palace someday!" Taotie called down. "And then you'll see the awesome power of my-" But the Warthog was interrupted by his umbrella helicopter. "Did you oil these blade like I asked you to?" he asks Biao.

"Blades are stupid." Biao answers.

The blades stop and the two warthogs fell and crashed.

"Quick, they're getting away!" Po told Shifu. He began to run after them.

"Let them go, panda." Shifu ordered the Dragon Warrior as the panda turns around to look at him. "We'll send them the bill."

"Shifu." Po said. "Sorry for-"

"Everything?" Shifu interrupted.

"I would say a lot." Po smiles a bit.

"Po, I must admit you did a good job defending us." Shifu admits. "So good that I have one more job for the Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah?" Po smiled. "Bring it!"

Shifu takes out a broom.

"Doh!" Po groans.

Shifu hands him the broom as he and Leo watches Po walks away.

"I don't know what he was thinking, Master." Leo said to Shifu. "Bringing a guy over here who used to be your friend, that was a mistake Po should not do."

"I agree." Shifu said, turning to Leo. "You did a good job to protect us at the last second."

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Leo bows to his master.

* * *

Nighttime came as Leo was sitting underneath the Blossom Tree, meditating alone. He was glad that they defeated Taotie. Leo looks at the cut that grazed him on his arm. It still hurts a little bit, but he didn't complain.

"There you are." Tigress said, walking up behind him. "How is your arm?"

Leo looks over his shoulder. "My arm is fine." he answered. "I was caught off guard, that's all." Leo stands up and turns his body to her. "So what brings you here?"

"You, Po and myself are going on a mission tomorrow to receive a statue of Oogway holding a red ruby." Tigress explains.

"Good." Leo smiled.

"A mission with you." Tigress said. She kisses him before leaving.

* * *

_Sorry this took a while. I've been really busy with a couple projects I'm working on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chain Reaction

It was raining as Po and Tigress was carrying a statue of Oogway with a red ruby. Leo was walking besides Tigress. Po has been daydreaming out loud for a couple of hours. "Hm." Leo sighs as he turns his head around. "Will you stop daydreaming out loud, Po?" Leo asks him. "All three of us need to stay focus."

"I wouldn't help it if you just talk to me a little." Po said with a skip.

The statute almost fell but didn't.

"Po, we're on a mission." Tigress said.

"Okay then." Po smiled. "Just mission critical stuff. Very important stuff."

Leo turns his head around forward and shakes his head. "This is going to be a long trip." he muttered.

All of them have been traveling for a couple of hours. Po has been talking about "What's your favorite color?". The three of them stopped as Tigress turns her head to look at Po. "I have a rule about idle chit chat. I don't do it." Tigress said, facing her head forward and they resume walking.

"You have a rule for everything." Po said. "Before we're going to be best friends like the way I dream about since I was five, you're going to have to loosen up."

"Ah." Tigress sighs. "Look, I say this with complete respect. I don't have a favorite color. I don't have a favorite mushroom." She stops walking and turns her head around.

As his girlfriend was talking to Po, Leo thought he heard something. He didn't have his diamond sword with him because Leo left it back at the Jade Palace.

Tigress turns her head forward. "And when we get back to the palace, I'm taking a month long vow of solitude, alone."

"Fine." Po said angrily. "That's how I like my solitude, alone. With maybe Crane."

"Ugh." Tigress muttered as they continued walking.

"After this mission is over, I will be meditating by myself for a month." Leo said. "Alone from everyone else."

"In another quarter mile, we'll have that lunch we packed." Tigress said, looking over shoulder.

Po tilts his head over with his mouth full, making the three of them stop. "Was that for all three of us?" Po asks them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Leo growled.

Po drops the statue. The statue was about to fall over. Tigress quickly ran over to Po as the two of them tried to put it back into place and Leo helps them out. As they got the statue back into place, the croc bandits cuffed them. Leo was handcuffed to Po on his left with Tigress on his right.

"That was easier than I thought." Fung said.

"Hmph!" Leo said as the three warriors got into their stance.

"Take the statue and get the ruby!" Fung ordered.

His men started to attack.

"You're not taking anything!" Tigress snarls as she tried to punch one of them. But the chain wouldn't let her as it pulls her back to Leo.

"Yeah, what she said!" Po agreed. He was about to do a kung fu move, but he tripped.

The croc bandits laughed.

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way." Fung said.

Two croc bandits attacks Leo. Leo threw in a couple of palm strikes and a kick to his attackers. Before he can attack, Leo was drag down onto his stomach.

"Get off of the chain!" Tigress snaps at Po.

Leo quickly got up and threw in some kicks. Before Leo can speak, Po jumps on top of the statue and Leo slammed into it, but he grabs the statue before it can fall. With Po attacking, Tigress slams into Leo, causing the statue to fall and Po falls on top of them.

"I don't want to be a downer, but we can't fight them like this." Po said as he was on his knees, looking at them.

"We took an oath to protect that statue." Tigress said to him.

Leo was having a difficult time. He tries to throw in some punches, but his arms were being pulled in the opposite direction. Leo, Po and Tigress began backing away from their attackers. He looks over his shoulder and see they were standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Capture them!" Fung commanded. "Spears!"

His bandits grabs some spears and pointed at the three of them.

"Damnit!" Leo cursed.

"I'm not changing anything." Tigress said. "We can still take them."

"Good idea." Po agreed. "But let's not die first. Don't be mad."

"Why would I be...?" Tigress began to ask Po but then she realized it. "Oh no."

Po fell backward, taking Tigress and Leo with him.

"Bad idea!" Tigress screams.

Leo sees a branch as they were falling. He hits the branch hard as they stop falling. "Yeow!" Leo shouted in pain.

"Leo!" Po called up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Gr!" Leo grunted in pain. "Don't worry about me. What about you two?"

"We're fine." Tigress replied.

Leo looks down at her. "Tigress, I'm going to try swing you over to the wall." Leo said. "You need to kick Po for a little extra power."

"What?" Po asked confused.

Tigress began kicking him to swing. She grabs the wall but the branch broke, having the three of them fall again. Po landed on a cliff and he tries to hang on with Leo and Tigress, dangling beneath him.

"Gr!" Leo growled, trying to climb up.

But due to Po's weight, the cliff broke and all three of fall again, screaming. They all landed on the ground. Po was laying on his back as he lifts his head, rubbing it.

"I thought that would be a serious bone crusher." Po said. Then he notice Leo and Tigress wasn't with him. "Guys?" he called out. Then he heard someone underneath him. The Dragon Warrior got up and sees Tigress laying on top of Leo with his face in the ground.

"Show me how to revive you!" Po shouted, grabbing Tigress's shoulders and started shaking her.

Tigress responded by punching Po in the face. She sits up as Po fell on his back. "Po, when you're chained to someone, and you jump off a cliff, get them to agree with it first." Tigress said angrily. "That's the protocol."

"Damnit." Leo said as he lift his head up from the ground. He shook his head before standing up.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Tigress asks him.

"I'm fine." Leo answered her, looking at Tigress.

"I can't believe we lost the statue." Tigress snarled. "And the ruby." She angrily kicks a bamboo tree in half.

"Oh, did we?" Po asks them, taking out his Tigress action figure.

Tigress gave him an annoyed look on his face.

"Oops." Po said, putting it away. "Did we?" He takes out the ruby.

"You got it?" Tigress asks Po with a surprised look.

"Impressive." Leo said. "But we need to move now. They'll be looking for us when they realize the ruby is missing."

Leo, Tigress and Po have been running for half an hour and was walking through the forest.

"We should've been more careful and alert." Leo said. "I don't see how are we going to get the statue like this."

"I have an idea." Po said, running pass him as the Dragon Warrior drags Leo and Tigress. He walks up to a bamboo tree. "Tigress, walk around the tree to stand with Leo on his left and I'll stand on his right."

The two warriors walks around the tree.

"Leo, since I'm standing on your left, we're both going to pull the chain together at the same time." Po said. "Pull on three. "Ready?"

"Ready." Leo said.

"Three!" Po pulls the chain hard as Leo was slammed into the tree.

"This. Is. Not. Working!" Leo grunted each time he slams into the tree before falling backwards.

The bamboo snaps and fall sideways.

Leo got back on his feet. "Why didn't you count to three?" Leo snapped at him. "You were supposed to count to three, not yell "three"!"

"I never heard that before." Po said.

Several axes landed on the chopped three. Tigress turns around to the bandits running towards them.

"Run!" Po shouted.

Po and Tigress runs in opposite directions. Leo had to spin around and his arms stretch, pulling the two of them back.

"Not that way!" Po yelled. "This way!"

"We're not running that way!" Leo shouted.

"You always break for cover." Tigress said.

"Fine." Po said as he hops over the tree and ran with Leo and Tigress.

The trio kept running as they saw a giant boulder. They jump over the boulder. Leo poke his head out.

"I don't see them." Leo said, pulling away from the side.

"I think we lost them." Tigress said as she leans back.

"We should have a name for our adventure." Po smiled.

"How about the adventure of shut the fuck up?" Leo asked sarcastically. He peeks at the side of the boulder. "We've got company!"

An axe startled Po. "Gah!" Po yelled, startled. "You mean pudding!"

Po and Tigress bumps into each other.

"What are you doing?" Po wondered. "You said you always break to cover!"

"Then get to higher ground for cover!" Leo snaps at him.

Leo and Po followed Tigress. They ran uphill to an abandon house in the courtyard. All three of them ran inside and barricaded the door.

"That's a nice bell." Po said, looking at a rusty old big bell. He took a couple of steps forward. "This is a great thing about traveling. You see things you never see at home."

Tigress looks over her shoulder. "Believe it or not, Po, I've seen a bell before." Tigress said, before taking a peek.

Leo didn't say anything with his arms crossed.

Po turns around to look at them. "I'm getting the impression you're not having a good time as I am." Po said.

Tigress turns around. "Getting out of these cuffs will be my good time." Tigress said. She loos pass his shoulder and got a idea. "And that bell could cut the chain."

"Then let's get to it." Leo smiled.

They walks toward the bell. The bell was old and rusted as Po was standing underneath the bell while his two friends were a couple feet away.

"Are we really going to do this?" Po asks nervously.

"Yes." Leo answered.

Tigress deliver two palm strikes at the same time causing the bell to ring and shake. The rope snaps and fell with Po inside. The side of the bell cracked. Tigress notices the chain didn't brake.

"Hmph!" Leo grunted, throwing the bell to the side.

Po was covering his ears. "Did it worked?!" Po yelled.

"Sh!" Tigress shushes him, covering his mouth. "Keep your voice down!"

"I can't hear anything!" Po continues to yell. "What words am I saying?!"

"If Po doesn't shut the hell up, those bandits will finds us." Leo said to Tigress as the three of them walks towards the door.

"Stop shouting!" Tigress hissed at Po.

The Dragon Warrior looks up. "It is cloudy." Po shouted as he looks back him. "But we need to get out of here! Will you focus please?!"

As Tigress was about to lift the lock open, they heard Fung's voice.

"Hit it!" Fung ordered.

Po, Leo and Tigress brace the doors. Tigress turns her head around and sees a stone wall. She had another plan.

"Brace yourselves!" Tigress told them as she run several feet away from the door.

"What?!" Po yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Tigress shouted. She begins to spin Leo and Po around quickly. Leo used his chain throw Po into the wall. Po destroyed the wall and Leo and Tigress escaped with him.

* * *

It was the afternoon. Tigress and Po were sitting underneath a tree from each other as Leo sat in the sun.

"Hm." Leo said as he laid down on his back in the sun.

"I can't think." Tigress said. "I haven't eaten all day."

"We had lunch." Po said.

Tigress leans to her left and gave Po a look. Leo shook his head.

"I ate lunch." Po said sadly. He looks up and sees a couple of apples high in the tree. "Ho ho." Po chuckled. He smiled to himself and looks at Leo and Tigress. Po decided to make it up to them by grabbing a couple of apples. He hops onto a branch and then onto another branch before laying on the branch. "Don't mind if I do." Po said as he tried to reach the apple. He couldn't reach with his hands as he turns around and tried to use his feet. But Po fell off the branch.

Leo and Tigress hits the first branch.

"Ah!" Leo grunted.

They hit a couple more branches.

"Gr!" Tigress grunted.

"Ngh!" Leo grunted in pain.

After heading to the top, they broke several branches on the way down. Leo broke a branch with his body and fell flat on his back besides Tigress and Po.

"Ah." Tigress moaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. "I can't believe you did that."

"What the hell, Po?" Leo groans as he sat up and looks at him.

"All I wanted was something..." Tigress was saying before she notices the apple in her paw. "To eat."

"Why do I feel something on my lap?" Leo wonder as he looks down at his lap. On his lap was a couple of apples. This reminded him of his friends back in his world.

"You're welcome." Po said as he sat up.

"Thank you, Po." Tigress said quietly.

Leo looks over his shoulder and nodded before turning away and looks back at the apples.

Later on it was nighttime. They made a small fire under the same tree. Tigress was making a wood key, sitting in front of a rock as Po found some honey in the tree. Leo was sitting in between them.

"There's a lot of honey in here." Po said, his paw covered in honey.

"They produce more than they can eat." Tigress replied.

"No." Po said in amazement. He turns around to look at her. "You know a lot of stuff."

"I studied." Tigress said. "For a long time."

"And what about friends?" Po asked.

"My friends are the twins." Tigress said. "Discipline and sacrifice."

"I don't think they like me." Po said, licking the honey.

"That's okay." Tigress said. "You'll never meet them."

"That was a funny joke." Leo said.

"It was pretty funny." Tigress smiled. "It has a meaning on two levels. You can't meet them because its an obstruct idea and you won't because you're lazy-"

"Now you're just wrecking it." Po said.

"Sorry." Tigress apologized.

Po looks at her. "Can I ask you something?" Po asks Tigress. "You wanted to be the Dragon Warrior, didn't you?"

"Everyone wanted to be the Dragon Warrior." Tigress answered, looking at Po. "But things don't always turn out what you think."

"You think Oogway made the wrong choice." Po said.

"Hm." Leo said as he continued looking at the fire.

"Leo, what about you?" Tigress asks Leo.

Leo sighed and stood up and takes a couple steps back before sitting back down. He shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Okay." Po said, feeling a little awkward. "Fire's getting a little low." He grabs some fire wood and a key before he stands up and throws it in the fire.

Tigress gasps before she stands up and rushes to Po. "Po!" Tigress yells at him before turning to fire and kneeling down. "I was carving a key to get the shackles open. I've work hours on that thing."

"I thought it was firewood." Po said.

"You didn't think at all. You never do. Dragon Warrior." Tigress said coldly.

"I'm just trying to-" Po was saying.

"Do what?" Tigress snaps, turning around to look at him as she throws the stick away. "Trying to do what?" She stands up. "Trying to lose the statue? Fumble through everything? Is that the Dragon Warrior Way?" She takes a breath before speaking again. "Maybe Oogway did made the wrong choice."

"Tigress, you may be a great warrior, but you stink at friendship." Po said to her. "I'm out of here." He turns around and walks away.

Tigress didn't say anything as she watches him walk away. She turns around and walks back to the rock to sit down. Several minutes has passed before Tigress spoke. "You haven't said anything for the past few minutes, Leo." Tigress spoke.

"I've been thinking of what the three of us went through today." Leo replied. "We could've taken the bandits if it weren't for these shackles. There was no way we could've fought them like this."

Tigress wanted to say something, but she didn't.

"Even if I wanted to use my tiger-like strength, you and Po would be injured in the process." Leo said.

"Leo, I'll be fine." Tigress said, looking at him. "We're warriors. We don't die easily."

"Heh." Leo chuckled. "Are you going to apologize to Po?"

Tigress lowers her head.

"Don't worry about it." Leo said, kissing her on the cheek. Before he would say anything, his left shackle tugged. "Po?" Leo calls out to him, turning around.

No answer. Before Leo can say anything, someone pulls the shackles fast, dragging Leo and Tigress away from the campsite.

* * *

Tigress was tied to a tree trunk as Leo was on his knees, roped to a boulder.

"Why don't you tell me where the ruby is?" Fung asks them.

"I've been in worse interrogations than this." Leo answers him. "And don't think the "Good Croc Bad Croc" routine is going to help too."

Gahri threw the weapons down. "We're not playing games around here!" Gahri shouted.

"Forget it, Gary." Fung said. "He knows."

"Oh." Gahri said. He picks up the weapons. "I'll just clean these weapons then. And it's Gahri."

Fung pushes him before looking at Leo and Tigress. "If you're not going to tell us, then we'll do this the hard way." Fung said, walking up to Tigress.

"You've said that before, twice." Leo said.

"It's a good line." Fung snaps at him.

"And here's one for you." Leo said. "You're seeing the Nutcracker Show in two seconds."

"Why?" Fung asked confused.

Tigress kicks Fung between the legs hard and Leo kicks the same spot.

"Oh!" Fung groans, backing away and looking at his gang. "They have a vicious kick." Fung said.

The two warriors kicks him at the same time, making his hat fall to the ground.

He picks up his hat and looks at them. "That's it." Fung said. "I'm done going easy on you."

"Let me guess." Tigress said. "You're going to do the hard way."

"Heh heh." Fung chuckled. "Bring it, boys!"

The ground started to shake.

"Prepare to be torn to pieces." Fung said to them.

Leo saw big machine coming through the bamboo forest. "Huh?" Fung asked confused. "It's facing the wrong way!" He was right. It was facing the wrong way. "Just hold on a sec!"

"Pathetic." Leo muttered as the bandits was keeping an eye on them.

Then they all heard a noise.

"There's an intruder in the woods." Fung told his bandits. "Find them." He was about to go look but went back to Tigress. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way!"

Tigress kicks him in the face and Leo kicks Fang in the back towards his bandits. As Fung runs off, she heard a noise and notice Po. "Po." Tigress said softly.

"Hm." Leo smiled as he walks up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Po asks them. "Let's get you and the statue out of here." He begins to untie Tigress.

"I'm surprise you cam back for me." Tigress said. "Thanks."

"Well it's protocol." Po said. "Friends?"

Tigress gave him a smile.

Leo brakes free from his rope Po destroyed the log. He rushes to them as Po and Tigress picks up the statue. But they were quickly surrounded.

"It's show time." Leo said.

One of the crocs grabs Leo's shackle while the other grab the other shackle to stretch him, but Leo pulls back and was free from the shackle. Leo tackles into the croc and quickly block two spears. He jumps over them before grabbing their tails. He spins them around, jumps in the air and slams them hard on the ground. The two crocs got up and charges at him.

Leo backs into a bamboo tree. Before he strike, Po and a few other crocs rolled into him, making Tigress, the statue and several other crocs fall on top of them.

"Know what we need?" Po grunted. "A plan! We need to do this together."

Tigress put the shackles back onto Po and Leo's wrists.

"Why'd you that?" Po grunted.

"Because you're right." Tigress said.

"Time for a chain reaction!" Leo smiled.

"Together!" Po and Tigress shouted together.

All three of them launch the crocs in different directions. Leo sees several spears flying towards them. He caught them with his hands and all three of them rush quickly towards Gahri and two other crocs.

Po jumps onto Leo. "On three!" Po shouted. "Three!"

Leo launch Po and himself in the air as Tigress spins them and throws them into another group of croc bandits. The three warriors kept swinging each other, knocking some of the crocs down. Leo threw Tigress on a tree branch and he and Po joins her. Leo nodded his head Po and Tigress jumps off the branch as Leo held them while Po and Tigress attacks the croc bandits. The two warriors grabs the crocs with their legs and Leo pulls them all over his head. He quickly jumps into the air and delivers a palm strike to the crocs, sending them to hit the ground hard.

All three of them landed and heard someone clapping. They turn around and see Fung with the statue on the machine.

"Nice job." Fung said. "Impressive. But I got the statue and you got the..." Fung takes the ruby out of from behind him and gasps. "Ruby?" he gasps. "No, I don't think so." he puts the ruby in the statue. "Ha ha ha!"

"No!" Po shouted.

Fung hops off the machine and starts pushing the machine down the hill.

Leo, Po and Tigress looks at each other and nodded before chasing after Fung. The three warriors caught up to him and jumps onto machine. Fung tries to sweep them off their feet but they jump over his tail before Tigress did a kick to his jaw, sending his helmet flying. Fung grabs her with his other hand on the statue. His tail was trying to push Po off. Leo grabs the croc's foot and pulls hard on Fung.

"Hah!" Tigress shouted, pulling the chain.

Po knocks Fung and the statue off but Fung was saved by the wheel. All three warriors jumps up and all four of them landed on top of the wheel. They tried to fight but Fung punches Po in the face, knocking him off the machine with Leo and Tigress.

"Hah!" Fung laughs triumphally. But he turns his head to Leo, Po and Tigress skiing behind him. Tigress jumps onto Leo's shoulders and jumps off of him to the wheel as Po and Leo followed behind her.

Fung grabs the chain behind him with the statue and Leo on top of his head before spinning them all around. Po and Tigress grabs the nearby bamboo tree to take Fung off the wheel as the croc was trapped in Leo's legs and Leo use the force of the chain to kick Fung down to the ground.

Po and Tigress jumps off the bamboo tree as all three of flew after Fung.

"Ha!" Po and Tigress yelled.

Leo threw Po and Tigress around the bamboo tree and capturing Fung.

"Darn it! Fung shouted.

Leo pulls the chain for Po to attack.

"Ha!" Po shouted.

Leo pulls the other chain for Tigress to attack.

"Hmph!" Tigress yelled.

The two warriors kept attacking and the bamboo tree snaps. Po wraps his tail as Tigress wrapped Fung's snout with the chain. All three pulls the chain together and sends Fung flying.

"AHH!" Fung yelled as he was sent flying.

Po, Tigress and Leo smiled as the statue stood behind them.

"Nice work." Tigress said to Po, looking at him.

"You too." Po said.

"You know what?" Tigress asks Po.

"What?" Po asked.

"Oogway did made the right choice." Tigress said, bowing to him. "Dragon Warrior."

"Really?" Po smiles excitedly. "Really? Oh wow! I loved that you just said that."

"Now that was a great chain reaction." Leo smiles.

"Agreed." Tigress said. She leans in and kisses her boyfriend on the lips.

"Heh." Leo chuckled, braking away. "We should get moving."

Po and Tigress agreed. The two of them knocks the statue over and picks it. The sun was beginning to rise as they started to walk.

Po started to sing. "The Furious Three!" Po sang. "Dragon Warrior and his sidekicks! After the rampage!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"Did you just called us your sidekicks?" Tigress asked with annoyed look on her face.

Po stops singing. "No." Po lied. "So what is your favorite color?"

Leo shakes his annoyed. _"I am nobody's side kick."_ Leo thought.

* * *

_Sorry it took long, everyone! This chapter was little bit tricky to work on but I think it went well. The next chapter is going to be exciting as it will affect Leo and Tigress's relationship. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttering Finger Mindslip

Leo was in the library reading through a scroll. Leo thought he should read the scrolls so he can learn something new. He told Shifu about it and the small red panda agreed. His stomach was growling and decided to go to the kitchen. When Leo got to the kitchen, he sees Po laying down with a crate of scrolls. Shifu was standing on the table as Viper, Monkey and Crane were having breakfast.

"Good morning." Leo said.

"Good morning, Leo." Viper greeted him. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did Viper." Leo answers her, walking past Po to grab a plate of dumpling and pulling up a chair to sit next to Viper. He looks over at Po. "You were trying to take a shortcut, Po?"

"Yes." Po sighed as he sat up.

"Taking a shortcut is not a good idea." Leo said. "That's why I'm reading the scrolls in order."

"What scroll are you on right now?" Shifu asks him.

"Number twenty." Leo answers him. "I read the other nineteen scrolls without any distraction or skip any of them."

"Impressive." Shifu said, impressed.

"Thank you." Leo said. "I started reading scroll number twenty until I lost track of the time."

"Tigress and I found you sleeping in the library last night." Viper said. "It was a cute moment."

Leo gives out a small smiled before eating a dumpling. "So what are all of you doing today?" Leo asks them.

"Crane, Viper and I are going to do some sparring." Monkey said. "What about you, Leo?"

"I'm heading down to the valley to buy some groceries." Leo said.

* * *

Po was sitting in the Hall Of Heroes as the scrolls were on a table He skims by the other scrolls until he picks up a scroll. "This looks awesome." Po said with excitement. Before he can open it, Po looks over his shoulders to see Shifu wasn't around. The coast was clear and Po quickly ran to the end of the table and dumps all the scrolls onto the floor and opens the scroll before setting it down on the table.

"So that's how you block the fist of fury." Po said, reading the scroll. "You can do that with chopsticks?" He read through halfway of the scroll until something caught his eye. "The Fluttering Finger Mindslip." Po read. "If done correctly, it will erase the short-term memory of your enemy." Po raises his right paw. "Swirl to the left. Swirl to the right. Flutter the fingers in a twisted motion and..." Po said, following the instructions. He looks up and gasps in shocked.

Viper was looking at Po.

He waved his paw in front of the snake. "This can't be good." Po said, worried.

Viper blinks. "Oh, hey Po." Viper greeted him. "I came to tell you..." Viper was saying, trying to remember something. "Huh. I can't remember. Must not have been important." Viper turns around and slithers away.

"Whoa." Po said in amazement, looking at his paw.

"Po, it's your turn to sweep the barracks." Crane said, walking up to the Dragon Warrior.

Po quickly puts the scroll behind him.

"And this time don't wait for the wind." Crane said. "I coughed up dust for weeks-"

Po grin nervously and did the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on Crane.

Crane stops talking for a second. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying that you really wanted to sweep, even thought it's my turn, heh." Po lied. "But you know what? I'm going to let you do it, since you're a pal."

"Wow, that's really nice of you letting me sweep." Crane said with a confused look. He turns around and walks away.

"This really works." Po said, with excitement. He toss the scroll into the pile and walks away.

* * *

"Thank you." Leo said to Apple Cart Duck, handing him some yuan. "What's next on the list?" He takes out a piece of paper and the last thing on the list was almond cookies. "Monkey really should hide those cookies a lot more better from Po." Leo said. "The cookies should be in the square." He heads over to the square and found the almond cookies. Leo was out all morning buying the groceries.

After getting the groceries, Leo was walking by Mr. Ping's restaurant.

"Good morning, Master Leo." Mr. Ping greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Ping." Leo said to the goose. "You don't have to call me "Master Leo". You can just call me Leo."

"Fine." Mr. Ping said, setting up the tables.

Leo enters the restaurant. "Are you opening just now?" Leo asks him.

"Yep." Mr. Ping said as he walks over to another table. "I see that you got some groceries."

"Thanks." Leo said. "They're for the Jade Palace."

"I see." Mr. Ping said. "How is my son?"

"He's doing fine." Leo answers him. "Po is reading some scrolls right now. I just hope he doesn't take any shortcuts."

* * *

"This is so great." Po smiled, walking down the hall. He was avoiding chores all morning and he used the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on the Furious Five a lot all morning. "They can't blamed their beloved panda for anything." The Dragon Warrior enters the kitchen and sits down with The Furious Five. "Hi, everybody." Po greeted them as he sat down. He slides a plate of dumplings over to him and began to eat one.

His friends didn't say anything. They just stared at him. But they got into their kung fu stances all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" Tigress growls at Po.

"Huh?" Po asked confused.

Mantis lands on the edge of the table. "State your name and your business!" he shouted.

"Po? Panda?" Po asked, still confused.

"What are you doing in our barracks?" Monkey demanded.

"What are you..." Po wondered. "It's me, Po."

Viper wraps his left arm and started punching him in the face a couple times before slamming Po's face on the table and hitting him again in the face with her tail. "Take that, me Po!" Viper hisses at Po angrily.

"Ah." Po moans, rubbing his head as he sat up. "Viper!"

"Come on guys." Tigress said, cracking her knuckles. "Looks like this stranger wants to rumble."

"Wait, no!" Po yells in shocked.

"Intruder!" Tigress shouted as she and her friends were throwing plates at Po.

The Dragon Warrior quickly ran backwards a couple feet as he got hit in the face with a plate. "Hey, I'm Po!" Po shouted. "We're friends. I'm the Dragon Warrior."

"Don't be ridicules!" Monkey yelled, kicking Po in the face to send him flying backwards. "Oogway hasn't chosen a Dragon Warrior yet."

"And if he did, it would be one of us." Tigress said, walking up to him. "Not some flabby panda."

"Hey!" Po snapped. Po blocks Tigresses palm strike with a chair. "Yeah, well funny how the universe works that way." Po was able to block her attacks and send Tigress away from him while dodging an attack from Viper.

He lands on the table to block an attack and jump towards on of the beams. Po was about to land on the second beam, Monkey punches him in the stomach. The Dragon Warrior used that attack to swing behind Monkey for a black flop attack. Po lands on the floor and blocks another attack from Tigress. The Furious Five attacked him, one by one and Po was able to block them all.

Po quickly got off the chair and wraps Viper around. He quickly turns to left and caught Crane who flew at him.

"Kiah!" Mantis yelled as he did a flying side kick, but instead he hits the bottom of the chair. Po was able to catch Monkey and spun the chair around to duck from Tigress's punch. The Dragon Warrior sent flying in different parts of the kitchen. "Whoa, where did this guy come from?" Mantis wondered. "He got some serious skills."

"Mantis, it's me." Po said. "Po, Po, Po!" He blocks three attacks. "You know, funny, lovable, sharp dresser. Nothing? Ow!" Po shouted as Tigress punches him. He backs near the table. "Tigress, we're friends. You don't attack me."

"Then why does it feel so right?" Tigress growls at him.

"You usually want to attack me, but you hold back!" Po shouted. He notice that he was surrounded before looking back at Tigress. "Tigress, we're friends with Leo!"

"We're not friends with this Leo or you!" Tigress snarls at him.

"You are!" Po argues her. "Leo is your boyfriend and you're his girlfriend! He's a human!"

"That's impossible!" Tigress growls. "I don't have a boyfriend! I would never date this "human"! If this "Leo" ever came here, I hope death takes him!"

Po gasps in shocked.

"He can't take all of us at once!" Crane told his friends. "One.."

"Wait!" Po begged them.

"Two..."

"Don't!"

"Three!"

The Furious Five jumps at Po. Po quickly used the mindslip to erase their memories before jumping above to dodge their attacks and slams their heads with his ass. Po left the room silently. All five of the warriors were groaning.

"Hey." Monkey said to Tigress. "You with the face. Do you know who I am?"

"No idea." Tigress said to him. "Wait, could you be Monkey?"

"No, I am a monkey." Monkey said. "So my name couldn't be Monkey, right?"

"Oh my god!" Viper yelled in shocked, looking at her body. "Where are my legs?!"

"Calm down." Crane said, walking up to her. "I think you're a snake."

"Oh." Viper said. "Oh my god, I'm a snake!"

"I couldn't stand it with what kind of animal I am." Crane said. "I need a name with real panash."

"Oh." Mantis said, coming up with a name. "How about Bunny Cup Hat?"

Viper and Crane looks at each other.

"Are those real words?!" Mantis shouted.

Po takes a peek at in silently and left the barracks.

* * *

"Ah"! Po shouted in terror as he runs into the hall. "This is the worst thing I've ever done! Including Leo and Tigress's relationship!" He stops running. "Top five." Po began running again. "I've got to make them remember me and Leo or else I'm going to lose them forever!" He dives into the pile of scrolls and quickly began to search for the scroll. "Where did I put that scroll?" Po was tossing several scrolls. "No. Grocery list? No. Oh." Po unrolls the scroll. "Spicy broth noodle recipe. Focus, Po, focus!"

He continued searching. "No, no." Po said. "Where is it?"

Master Shifu was walking by and stops a scroll from rolling away and picks it up. "How is the studying coming along, panda?" Shifu asks Po, looking at the scroll before looking back at pile. "Have you learned anything new?"

Po pokes his head out of the pile and smiles, nervously. "About that." Po said, jumping out of the pile and walks toward the red panda. "It's possible, maybe..." Po was trying to say.

"Yes?" Shifu asks, turning his back.

"Sort of..."

"Yes?"

"Accidently, use the Fluttering Finger Mindslip a few dozen times on the Furious Five and they don't remember me or anything!" Po shouted.

"What?" Shifu asked in shocked, turning around to look at him.

"And I think I lost the scroll I learned it from." Po added.

"Do you know what this means? Shifu asks Po angrily. "Po-" But he didn't get to say another as Po did the mindslip on him by accident.

"Gah!" Po yelled in shocked. Shifu was staring at him. "I'm so sorry. It was all reflex.

Shifu drops his staff and he began to move.

"Hey, Shifu." Po smiled nervously. "So to sum up, I've just told you that I erased the minds of the Furious Five with the Fluttering Finger Mindslip that I learn from a scroll that I lost."

"What?" Shifu asked angrily.

"Then you punish me and I learned a valuable lesson." Po lied.

"I... punish you?" Shifu asked confused, picking up his staff.

"Yes." Po answered. "Very severely. I hated it. A lot. Wow, you're some master." He bows to Shifu.

Shifu just looked at him.

"Any who, here we are." Po said. "Fixing the problem. Without anger."

"Hm." Shifu said. "There must be an antidote. We have to search the Cave Of Mysteries."

"The Cave Of Mysteries?" Po asked excitedly. "That's sounds awesome!"

Shifu looks at him with a serious look on his face.

"And serious." Po muttered. "Super, super, serious."

* * *

"I should get going, Mr. Ping." Leo said to the goose. "And thank you for the lunch. It was good." He spent nearly an hour at the restaurant. Most of the kids were curious about Leo. A few of the parents were slowly beginning to trust him. Leo left the restaurant with the groceries. "I should get back to the palace now." Leo said.

* * *

"What is it with you people?" Taotie asks the Furious Five. "You don't remember me?" Taotie and his son was standing in the hall with the Furious Five. "How do you not remember me?"

"Seriously, how?" Bian asks them. "I need to forget him too."

"Wait." Viper said. "If you expected us to know who you are..." Viper said looking at her friends before looking back at Taotie. "You must know who we are. It's a good thing we bumped into you."

"Yes it is." Taotie said, beginning to trick them. "It is a good thing because I am Taotie. Your Kung Fu Master."

"Master Taotie." the five warriors said, bowing their heads to their "master".

"Heh heh." Taotie chuckled. He points at Viper. "You. You're Noodles." He looks at Monkey. "You're Doodie." Then Mantis. "Little Britches." Then Tigress. "Whiskers Kitty-poo." Then Crane. "And... er… you're El Storko."

"Loser." Biao faked cough.

"We have so many questions master." Crane said.

"Tell us who we are." Tigress said. "Where do we come from?"

"Oh." Taotie said nervously, trying to make up a story. "Well, my students. You have been my pupils for as far back as anyone can remember. I trained you in my special kung fu; using my incredible machines. Everyone in the valley was impressed. They called me a brilliant genius."

"Isn't this supposed to be us?" Manis interrupted.

"Right, sorry." Taotie apologized.

"But then, at the peak of my glory, there arose a terrible menace." Taotie continued. "A dark lord of evil known as Shifu's… an idiot. Yeah, Shifu's-An-Idiot. And his nefarious confederate, Po-Chews-With-His-Mouth-Open. And there is one more person with them."

"Who?" Tigress asked.

"Leo's... a bastard." Taotie said.

"Even though we defeated them at every turn, those three keep coming back." Taotie said. "The last time we fought those guys, I saved your lives. By the way, you should be really nice to me. Also there was cake with giant eyes, or whatever. The end."

"I think I remember that cake!" Mantis smiled.

"Anyway, point being, you guys just do whatever I say." Taotie said to them.

Shifu ran into the hall, several feet behind the Furious Five. "Taotie." Shifu said.

"Get him!" Taotie ordered them.

The Furious Five turns around and jumps toward their "enemy". They pinned Shifu down to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shifu yelled.

"Save your breath, Shifu's-An-Idiot!" Tigress growled.

Taotie walks up to them. "So, Shifu's-An-Idiot. We meet at last again." He said, seeing the Furious Five staring at him. "What are you waiting for? Start punching him and stuff." Taotie walks away from them. "Whiskers Kitty-poo, attack!"

"Wait!" Shifu shouted. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tigress picks him and turns around. "I wouldn't worry about that, Shifu's-An-Idiot!" Tigress growls at him. She tosses Shifu in the air and did a spinning side kick.

Shifu was sent flying into one of the pillars. "Gah!" Shifu grunted, sliding down onto the floor. He opens his eyes and jumps high into the air to dodge Tigress's attack and landed several feet away from her. "Listen to me!" Shifu exclaims. "I don't know what he told you, but I am not your enemy."

"Preposterous!" Taotie argued. "If he's not your enemy, then why would you be attacking him?"

"Good point!" Monkey said, jumping over Mantis. Shifu dodges a couple attacks from Monkey and jumps over him, but Monkey punches him in the chest.

"Noodles, hit him low!" Crane shouted.

Viper slithers fast and jumps into air, hitting Shifu with her tail. Crane flew towards him.

"Ha ha ha!" Crane yelled, delivering several kicks at Shifu.

"Nice move, El Storko!" Viper shouted.

"Oof!" Shifu grunted, hitting the floor. "Heh heh." Shifu chuckled. "El Storko. That's actually pretty funny." The Furious Five landed in front of him.

* * *

Leo made it to the ceremony grounds where he saw Zeng flying towards in a panic. "Zeng?" Leo asked him as the goose lands in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Master Shifu!" Zeng exclaims. "The Furious Five is there and they think Shifu is their enemy because of Taotie!"

"What?!" Leo shouted. He drops the groceries and ran towards the palace. As Leo got to the Jade Palace, he sees, Shifu facing the Furious Five as Taotie was looking at Po. Po was holding a gray pot. "Shifu, what's going on?!" Leo yelled.

"They don't know who they are." Shifu answered.

"Yes we do." Tigress snaps at him. "We're the Furious Five! Whiskers Kitty-poo!"

"Noodles!"

"Little Britches!"

"Doodie!"

"And El Storko!"

"And you are our arch nemesis's, Shifu's-An-Idiot-, Po-Chews-With-His-Mouth-Open and Leo's-A-Bastard!" Tigress growls at them.

"What?!" Leo gasps in shocked. Why would Tigress say that?

"Just give them the remedy!" Shifu shouted to Po. "Get the clay on their heads!"

"Furious Five, get that panda!" Taotie ordered.

"Yes, Master Taotie!" Tigress exclaims. She jumps toward Po.

Leo quickly ran to Po much faster than Tigress and blocks her kick with her left arm. He kicks Tigress away and the tiger jumps over him to get Po. The panda threw the pot and ran as the pot lands on her head. But the clay quickly shattered.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks Tigress, walking up to her. Tigress answered him by slashing him across the face. "Grah!" Leo yelled, putting his hand on his face in pain as he kneeled on the floor. He removed his hand from his face and notice the blood. "Gr." Leo growled, looking up at Tigress.

"Who or what are you?" Tigress snarls at him. "You and this intruder should not be here."

"Tigress, I'm Leo." Leo said, standing up. "You know I'm a human. I'm your boyfriend."

"Impossible." Tigress snarls at him. "You're not my boyfriend and you never will be!" She began to attack to Leo.

Leo was blocking her punches and her kicks. He leans backward to dodge a swipe and kicks her in the jaw before doing a front kick. Leo jumps towards her to deliver a punch, but the tiger rolls backwards as his fist cracks the floor.

"You and I are different!" Tigress shouted. "What woman would ever love you?!" Tigress lunges at him with a kick but Leo caught it with his hand.

_"What's gotten into Tigress?"_ Leo thought. _"Why is she saying that way? What the hell did you do, Po?"_ "Ha!" Leo shouted, throwing a punch at her.

Tigress ducks and spin around to sweep Leo off his feet.

Leo jumps in the air to dodge the sweep and notice the clay on the floor. _"The clay must've brought half of her memories." _ Leo thought. _"Half of her memories are there. This call for a desperate measure. Once the opening reveal itself, I'll have to take it!" _He lands on his feet and threw in a couple of punches. Leo blocks Tigress swipe and found an opening. "Ha!" Leo yelled as he was going to deliver front kick, followed by a punch. But Tigress pushes his kick away and kicks him in the chest to send him flying into a pillar.

"Gah!" Leo grunted in pain. He saw Tigress flying towards him. Leo tried to do a palm strike, but Tigress caught his strike with her free claw and delivered hew palm strike to Leo's chest and his stomach. "Argh!" Leo shouted.

Tigress leans in, their noses barely touching as they lock eyes. "I'm impressed you're a skill warrior." Tigress said.

"And you know why I have to do this." Leo said, making Tigress to look at him with a confused look. He leans in and kiss Tigress on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss as fireworks were going off in their heads.

Tigress was stun and shocked. She tried to pull away, but Leo wraps his right arm around her back tightly. The more she tried to move away, the more pressure Leo can feel from Tigress's palm pressed hard against his stomach. He didn't let go of her arm. Tigress felt like she was on fire.

Leo grazed his tongue across her teeth. Tigress couldn't resist as gave she gave in to her mouth, allowing him to enter. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. He lets go of her arm as she wraps her arms around his back. Needing air, Leo broke the kiss.

"Leo?" Tigress asked, looking at Leo.

"Welcome back." Leo grinned.

"Po." Monkey said angrily, walking up Po and Shifu. "You ate my dumpling."

"You erased my memory." Viper hisses angrily, slithering up to them. "Not nice."

"And it's your turn to sweep." Crane added walking up behind Po.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Po cheered. "Sorry but yes!"

Mantis hops over to Taotie and Bian Zao. "You're not our master!" Mantis yelled, pointing at them.

"You're..." Tigress said, walking up to them. "You." Tigress growled in anger.

"Told you they recognized me." Taotie said to his son. The two of them notice Shifu, Po and The Furious Five surrounded them, getting into their kung fu stances. Before anyone made a move, Leo quickly jumps over Crane and slams into Taotie and his son.

"Ow!" Taotie shouted, sliding onto the floor.

Bian Zao quickly stands up and runs out of the hall with his father behind him.

"Hurry son, faster!" Taotie shouted as they run halfway down the stairs to their Flying Bamboo Bird. "Come on! Move it!"

Bian Zao started pedaling.

"Faster!" Taotie shouted. He grabs the wheel as they takes off.

Everyone ran outside of the palace as they watch them.

"You may have stop me now, but I'll be back!" Taotie called. "I will destroy Kung Fu forever! Ha ha ha ha! And I'm not paying that bill!"

"Gr." Leo growled, feeling the blood.

* * *

Later on that night, Po, Shifu, The Furious Five and Leo were in kitchen, sitting down at the table. Po was sitting across from them. Shifu was at the end of the table, sitting between Viper and Monkey while Crane stood next Monkey. Mantis was on the table in front of Tigress. Leo was sitting next to Tigress, looking at Po with an angry look on his face.

"And then Crane came in and told me to sweep the barracks and I mindslip him." Po said, explaining. "Then I just got into the groove. I mean, everything was just so easy."

They didn't say anything as they stared at him.

"But I was being lazy." Po said, feeling ashamed as looks down at the table. "I took shortcuts and I almost lost you all." He looks back up at them. "But I'm done with that now. Forever."

"How could we be sure that you won't do the mindslip ever again?" Mantis asks him.

"Oh." Po said. "I got a shortcut for that." Po places his paw in front of his face and did the mindslip. After that he didn't move.

"How can we tell if it work?" Crane asked. They all looked at Po.

Po blinks a couple of times. "Oh my gosh!" Po smiled. "The Furious Five!"

They were surprised.

"I'm your biggest fan!" Po said with excitement, jumping up and down before walking close to Leo. Leo backs away from him. "Can I have your autographs? Will you sign my belly?"

"It worked." Everyone said.

"And who's this?" Po asked, looking at Leo.

"We may need that clay again." Shifu said to Monkey.

"On it." Monkey said, standing up and leaving the room. He came back with the pot and place the clay on Po's head. The clay cracked and Po got his memories back.

"I think I went too far with my memories." Po said.

"You did." Leo said as the panda walks back to his chair.

"How come Tigress got the other half of her memories back?" Mantis wondered.

"It may have to do with Leo." Shifu answered, looking at Leo.

Tigress turns around to look at her boyfriend. She could see the scratch that she left on his face.

"It was a desperate move that I have to make." Leo said. "I had to make Tigress remember by kissing her. Even if I had to deepen the kiss to bring her memories back. But I think the reason why Tigress didn't get her other half is because Tigress is in a relationship with me. And when Tigress got the first half of her memories back, she remembered the life she had with the others before Po and I came here."

"You are correct, Leo." Shifu said. "When you and Po came here, our lives became different."

"I'm just glad that you're memories are back." Leo said. "If you excuse me." Leo left the room.

* * *

Leo heads to the bathroom. He filled the barrel with hot water and soap. Leo removes his shirt and throws it on the floor. He was going to take his pants off until Leo caught his reflection in the water. Leo slowly walks to the barrel.

Tigress's scratch can be seen on his right cheek. It was still hurting from this afternoon. The bleeding did stop after washing it from the afternoon. He thought what happened this afternoon. _"You're not my boyfriend and you never will be! __What woman would ever love you?!__"_ Her words echoed in his mind as he removed his pants and boxers.

Leo steps into the barrel and sits down. _"Damn." _Leo thought. _"I'm just glad that we didn't break up. No matter what happens, Tigress and I will be together, forever."_

* * *

_I bet you guys weren't expecting Tigress only got half of her memories back when Po put the clay on her head. Just wanted to spice things up a bit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

The Human, The Assassin and The Leopard Part 1

Leo was meditating at the Peach Tree. He trained with Tigress and Viper this morning before he continued to read several scrolls. His stomach began to growl. Leo took a breath and stands up. Leo walks towards the palace as Shifu sees him from the hall.

"Leo, I must speak to you for a moment." Shifu said, walking outside.

"What is it, Master?" Leo asks him.

"I recieved a message this morning." Shifu answered.

"From who?"

"The Emperor." Shifu answered as he takes out a scroll.

"What does the Emperor want?" Leo asked him.

"The Emperor wants to talk you about your stay here in China." Shifu answered. "You're sudden appearance has caught the Emperor's attention and he wants you to come to the capitol."

"I see." Leo said. "So I have an audience with the Emperor himself. When do I leave?"

"Immeidietly." Shifu replied. "I suggest you gather your things now. I'm not sure how long you'll be gone."

Leo nodded and headed towards the barracks. He came back several minuets later with a backpack and his sword as Shifu was waiting for him. "Does the Emperor wants you to come as well?" Leo asks him.

Shifu shakes his head. "No." Shifu answered. "He wants you to come alone."

"If that is what he wish." Leo said. "Good bye."

Shifu and Leo bowed before Leo left the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace.

* * *

Leo has been traveling for two days now. He arrived at The Capital at noon. The city was full of people and guards. Leo notices the Imperial Tower. "Impressive." he said. Leo walks towards the palace as he was stopped by two rhino guards.

"Who are you?" the first guard asks Leo.

"My name is Leo." Leo answered.

"Leo?" the second guard. He looks at Leo. "You must be the human from the Valley Of Peace."

"That's correct." Leo nodded. "The Emperor has sent me to talk about my sudden appearance here in China."

"Ah." the first guard said. "He is expecting you in the Throne Room on the Top Floor. We were told to lead you there when you arrive."

"Let's go." Leo said. "I don't want to keep the Emperor waiting."

The two guards led him to the Throne Room. Leo was surprised when he arrived in the throne room. The throne was in the center of the room. There was several guards in between the pillars. Sitting on the throne was a water buffalo who is the Emperor. He was wearing brown pants and have brown eyes. Leo walks over and stops several feet away in front of the Emperor, kneels before him and bowed his head.

The Emperor stands up. "You may rise and speak." He commanded.

Leo stands up.

"I am Han Kang." Han introduced himself. "Emperor Of China. And you must be Leo. The human killed Zhao."

Leo looks at him. "Yes." Leo replied. "I must say it is an honor to be in your presence, your majesty."

"Oh, no." the Emperor chuckled. "I should be saying it's an honor to meet you, Leon. You are the first human I've ever met."

"I'm honored." Leo replied. "I have a question for you. How did you heard of me?"

"People started spreading rumors about you." Han said. "How you defeated Zhao and saved the Valley Of Peace with that blade in you hand. The kids are looking up to you as a hero."

"But the adults are afraid of me." Leo replied.

"Several adults trust you, but not all of them." Han said. "And I can understand that too. I was thinking of banishing you from China."

"What?!" Leo gasps.

"Don't worry." Han said, walking towards Leo. "It hasn't been decided yet. Besides, I have a problem that needs to be dealt with and I need your help."

"What's the problem?" Leo asks him.

Han looks him in the eyes. "A village is being attacked. Several reports are saying its a person or a monster." Han said serious.

"Did they see what it looks like?" Leo asks him.

"No." Han shook his head. "When the villagers tried to look at it, it would disappear, leaving no trace."

"It didn't kill anyone, did it?"

"No." Han answered. "Several of them survived, but the kids were kidnapped."

"But your soldiers tried to fight it?" Leo asked.

"They tried to fight it, but my soldiers were defeated." Han replied. "I fear that we're facing a dangerous monster. If we don't do something about it, that thing may raise an army in the years to come."

"But why me?" Leo asks him.

"Because if you help me with this problem, you will be allowed to stay here in China and I won't decide to banish you." Han answered. "And besides, this monster may prove too strong for my men, but I know you can take it down. Do you accept?"

Leo stares at the Emperor's hand. _"If I stop this monster, the Emperor will allow me to stay." _Leo thought. "I accept the mission, your majesty." Leo said, bowing his head.

"Excellent." Han smiled. "Now, the village is North West from here. It's a two day journey from here. Once you complete your mission, come back to the capital to give your report."

* * *

Leo left the capitol and traveled to the village for two days. There were many stone houses and a field near the village. The path Leo took was near a farm from the other side of the village. He could see the snowy mountains in the north from the village. It was also a late afternoon.

"I should gather some information on the person first." Leo muttered to himself. "Then I should find an inn before it gets dark. After that, I need to come up with a plan."

**"Come up with what?" **a voice asked.

Leo looks down to see a small girl bunny and a bunny boy. The boy was wearing blue clothes and the girl was wearing jade clothes. The two bunnies seem to be thirteen years old. The girl who asked Leo smiled.

"Nothing." Leo lied. "I have to be somewhere." He walks pass the two teenagers. Leo kept walking until he spots the hospital. He walks inside and comes face to face to guy goat. The goat was wearing a orange shirt.

"Who are you?" the goat asks Leo.

"My name is Leo." Leo introduced himself. "The Emperor has sent me to help solve a problem in this village."

"Wow." the goat said, surprised. "It's an honor to meet you, Leo. Thank you for coming."

"No problem." Leo said.

"I'm Dr. Fai Bo." Fai introduced himself.

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions about the problem?" Leo asked.

The doctor nodded. "Let's talk in my office." He said. The doctor led him through a room of patients.

Everywhere Leo looked, there several villagers on their own beds on one side of the room and a few soldiers on the other side. The two men made it to the office. On the doctor's desk was a few scrolls. There was a window behind the desk.

"I can see that you've been busy, doctor." Leo said, seeing a few scrolls on the floor."

"Because of the problem that the village has been dealing with." Dr. Fai replied. "Let's get down to business."

Leo nodded his head. "When did this happen?" Leo asks him.

"One of the famers noticed something strange about five days ago up in the mountains." Dr. Fai explains. "He saw some strange footprint up there. The farmer felt like he was being watch. Then something hit him and no one was there. After the farmer came back from the mountain, they discovered one of their crates were destroyed. The farmer noticed the same footprint from yesterday as other farmers saw the footprint. Two nights later, I heard some sort of roar and screaming coming from the farms."

"Did anyone see the person of what it looks like?" Leo asked him.

"No." Dr. Fai answered. "The person was so fast we couldn't even see it. It took the food and medicine."

"And what about the children?"

"The children was playing out in the fields last night." the doctor replied. "Some of the soldiers tried to save them, but it was too late. Their parents are worried sick. Can you help us?"

"That's why I'm here." Leo answered. "Tell the village to lock their doors at night. I'm going over to the field and see if there was anything missed after I look at the wounded." Leo and Dr. Fai got up and left the room. Leo walks by the beds slowly, examining one by one. There a few scratches and bruises to a few villagers, but the rhinos was pretty bad. After looking at the last villager, Leo left the hospital.

"Hm." Leo muttered. "Brings back memories." He made it to the field. It was a pretty big field. Leo could tell there was a big fight in several spots. He arrived at the first spot and notice the footprint. "So a rabbit stood in front of a pig." Leo said, looking up at the other spots.

He could tell there was some missing patches of grass in those spots because of the rhinos. In those several spots has a footprint that belongs to a villager or a solider with some of their blood. Now comes the real question; how did this person avoid everyone without being seen? As Leo was thinking, he can hear a couple of voices laughing. He turns around and it was the two bunnies from before.

"What you two kids doing out here?" Leo asks the kids.

"We're playing ball." the girl answered.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Kun Liang." Kun introduced himselfed.

"And I'm his sister Biyu." Biyu smiled.

"Why are you not inside your home?" Leo continues to ask them.

"We were wondering if you had a place to stay." Kun said.

"No, I don't." Leo said to him.

"You can stay with us." Biyu smiled. "Our house is here at the edge of the field. Mom is making our favorite dinner tonight."

"Thanks." Leo said. "But I-" But he was cut off as stomach growled. "Hm." Leo sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Kun and Biyu led Leo to their house. The table was in the kitchen as the three of them come from the back. Leo turns his head to the right to see a brown bunny woman making dinner as a brown bunny man was setting up the table.

"Mom, dad, we brought someone with us." Kun said.

Their parents saw their kids with Leo standing behind him.

"You must be Leo." the brown bunny said.

"That's right." Leo said. "Your kids offered me to spend the night here."

"It's an honor to meet you." the mother said. "My name is Ju and this is my husband, Liu."

"Nice to meet you." Leo said.

"Grab some food, Leo." Liu said. "It's dinner time."

Leo sat down with them and had some dinner. After dinner, Ju allowed her children to play outside for a few minutes. He was outside of the house meditating and opens his eyes before looking at her. "Are you sure you should let them play after dark?" Leo questions her.

"They'll come when I call them." Ju smiled. "Come, let me show where you're staying." Leo follows her back into the house.

"Has anyone tried to head to the mountain when problem began?" Leo asks her.

"No." Ju answered, climbing the stairs. "We stop heading to the mountain ever since one of the farmers saw that footprint. Some of the other farmers think that mountain is dangerous."

* * *

Kun and Biyu was playing tag. Biyu notice they went too far from the house. "Kun, we have to go back to the house." Biyu said.

"Ok." Kun nodded. Before they take a step something caught the two kids by their shirts as their feet left the ground.

"What's happening!?" Biyu yelled.

Kun looks over his shoulder and gasps in horror.

* * *

Ju led Leo to the guest room. It has a nice view of the field. Leo turns around to look at her. "Thank you for letting me spend the night." Leo said.

Before Ju can answer, a terrifying scream can be heard.

"What was that?" Leo wondered. He quickly turns around and head towards the window.

"My kids!" Ju gasps in shocked.

Leo followed behind her with Liu and a few villagers. They ran into the fields with torches and Liu discovered his children's ball.

"Their kids are gone."

"What are we going to do?"

Liu hugs his wife tightly. Leo looks around him, seeing the villagers muttering amongst themselves.

"We should leave the village!" one of them cried.

He notices the doctor walking up to them.

"This isn't looking good." Dr. Fai said to Leo. "Why is this happening?"

"I'm not sure." Leo replied, crossing his arms. He turns around and looks at the mountain. "I think there should be some answers when I get to the mountain. Hm?" He was about to say something else but something interrupted him. He looks back the villagers. Leo heard someone crying, but no one shed a tear. Leo felt a little headache. "Gah." Leo muttered.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Fai asks him.

"I'm fine." Leo said. "Just a little headache."

"It's dangerous to up there." the doctor said.

Leo shook his head before saying, "So am I. I will bring back the children and stop whoever is doing this." The villagers watch Leo walks towards the mountain.

* * *

Leo was running through the bamboo forest until he came across a few footprints. The couple footprints belongs to Kun and Biyu, but this new footprint caught his attention. It was much bigger than the rabbit's footprints. "Interesting." Leo said. "Who would make a footprint like that?" Leo began to run again.

He made it to the lower level of the mountain. There was a bed of flowers to left of the path. As he was walking, Leo notice a figure on the hill. It was dark for him to see, but Leo could feel the figure's red eyes gazing at him. Leo drew his diamond sword and pointed at the figure. "Who are you?!" Leo called.

The figure didn't reply as the figure got into a fighting stance. Leo growls and runs towards the figure. But the figure was much faster than him. He notice the figure was getting ready to throw a punch. Leo was about to block, but the figure quickly punches him in the chest six times before upper cutting below his jaw.

"Ngh!" Leo yelled in pain as he was sent flying across the path. He didn't get a chance to strike back as the figure grabs him by the throat and pulls him to his feet and knocking his weapon out of his hand. But Leo was ready this time as he got out of the choke and did a headbutt to stun the figure.

"Gah!" the figure cried out.

"Gr!"Leo grunted, backing away a few feet. _"This person is good. Looks like I'm facing a warrior who uses leopard_ _style." _Leo thought. _"Whoever this is broke through my defense. I need to figure out how beat this person."_

But Leo notice that the person quickly vanish. Then he felt his body getting scratch all over from different angles. Leo tried to attack, but his punches or kicks touched nothing but the air. The person appeared in the same spot.

"Damn!" Leo cursed under his breath. "This person is extremely fast. My attacks didn't hit anything but air. Plus..." Leo looks at his body as he was covered in scratches. "This person did some damage."

The person runs away.

"Hold it!" Leo shouted, running after the person. He kept running after the person as they reach the mid section of the mountain. There was another field with a lake and a waterfall.

The person kept running and stops at a ledge. The person turns around and face Leo.

"There's nowhere to run!" Leo shouted. Before he can attack, a dagger was thrown near Leo and the person's feet. Another person landed in between them. This other person was a snow lynx cat. She was wearing a white mask and a black hanfu. The lynx drew a tang dao dagger that was hanging from a belt.

**"Leo!" **a voice cried out.

The lynx cat and the person was surprised to hear Leo's name.

Leo turns around and notice Kun. He looks up and sees several boulders falling from above. Leo quickly ran and pushes Kun out of the way before he caught the boulder in time. "Have to..." Leo grits his teeth. "Hold on!" Something within him has stirred and Leo destroys the boulder with his bare hands. Leo collapse on the ground, unconscious. The last thing he saw was the person walking toward him, reaching out to him.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Now this takes place where Po got arrested. I thought it was time for Leo to meet the Emperor since he arrived in this world. The next chapter is going to be interesting so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
